The Guardian and The Goblin Slayer
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: A Guardian's duty is to protect humanity from the Darkness no matter how big or small the threat is even if it's a little green goblin!
1. Arrival

_**(Author Note) Hi this is my first ever Crossover fanfic so I may not be good at it first but gonna start somewhere right? I'll be using my main which is a Hunter to be the Protagonist of this story anyway let's begin!**_

* * *

Deep in the vast open and uncharted of which is space is A Guardian, Class Hunter armor coat with the Monochromatic shader a black and shiny white color alongside with his Ghost piloting their ship through hyperspace on their way back to Earth

**"We're approaching to our destination."** Ghost said to his Guardian

Ah finally that took longer than expected I'm craving for some ramen now!"

Out from hyperspace they arrived in Earth's orbit but they noticed something off about the planet...where's the Traveler? And there's two moons a large Green moon and a little red moon in the planet's atmosphere. This isn't Earth both can tell.

Did..did we arrive to an unknown planet? The Guardian asks How did we get here?

Ghost began analyzing the planet through the ship's computer"**...Hmm Interesting the planet is and looks similar to Earth"**

The Guardian checked the ship's flight coordination to see if they miscalculated the trajectory was off. Both Guardian and Ghost we're confused at this they were about to contact the Vanguard they made a discovery until

***PSST!***

Suddenly the ship was hit by an unknown anomaly causing it began to glitch out, the engines died out and started to descend to the planet surface

**"Oh no!"** Ghost began to panic **"We've been hit by an unknown anomaly our ships flights system is down we're gonna crash!"**

"Activating emergency backup power." The Guardian quickly flicked the switch but...

_'Emergency Backup Power Offline', 'Stabilizers Offline', 'Thrusters Offline'_

"…"

**"…"**

_'Emergency Landing Gear Offline'_

"Okay...we're gonna crash….AHHHHHH!"

….

….

….

The ships was closing into the unknown planet's surface. The Guardian trying his best to control the descending ship with just the stick hoping to find a safe area to land. But there was no wide open areas insight just a massive forest. Getting closer the ground knocking down a few tree top down until finally, the ship crashed hard to the ground destroying anything in its path

**"Hang on!"**

The ship continued to plow through the forest until finally came to a stop and it got lucky it was near the edge of a cliff any closer the ship would've fallen and might've blown up on impact

**"Ehh...By the Traveler that was rough landing!"** Ghost said shaking his metal shell **"Hey the ship didn't blow up!" **He cheered **"Guardian are you..ooo-"**

The Guardian didn't make it his head smash into the ship's mainframe. Ghost used the Light to revive his Guardian

**"*Gasp!***" The Guardian gasped sitting back up to his seat "We're alive-ish!" Shaking his head he looks at Ghost " W-where are we?"

**"We crashed onto the planet's surface"**

The Guardian sighed Amanda Holliday isn't gonna like that he crashed his ship but now's not the time to think about them

Transmitting out from the ship the Guardian and Ghost examine the damages. The hull of the ship is still intact that's good but engines and the flight system is down whatever that anomaly was it also fried their coms as well

After finishing analyzing the damages Ghost looks at his Guardian. **"I have good news and bad news"**

"Give me the good news first"

**"The good news is the ship can repair I can restore the Flights Guiding System given it will take me some time."**

"And the bad news?"

**"Bad news is...even when I fix the Flights Guiding System we can't get off world with the engines down we need parts and tools to repair them and we can't get a reach to the Vanguard for help."**

"Sooo we're stuck here and on our own?"

**"I'm afraid so."**

* * *

_**(Author Note)**_

_**Alright done a short first chapter but didn't want to reveal too much. And that's how our Protagonist arrived to whatever Goblin Slayers planets name is**_

_**Given with Goblin Slayer not actually using their real names. So our Protagonist name is obviously Guardian and Ghost is well you know Ghost**_

_**And yes we will meet the Goblin Slayer himself and the others in later chapters**_

_**Hope you find this story interesting and see you on the next!**_


	2. Meeting the Natives

**(Author Note) I wanna say thank you all for enjoying this crossover fanfic I didn't expect it will get well received**

* * *

Two days have passed since the Guardian and Ghost be stranded on the unknown planet and they made little progress on the repairs on the ship. With no form of communication to call for help who knows how long they'll be there?. But there's at least an upside for them their ships cargo made it in the crash so they few crates of supplies of rations that will keep the Guardian from starving to death for awhile then again it kinda pointless because Ghost can always revive him when he dies but who would starve themselves? And they also have a various assortment of weaponry and armor the Guardian stowed up can't say no to extra guns and armor.

The wreckage of their ship attracted few of the local wildlife on this planet. They were surprised to see deers, rabbits, wolves, and birds like the ones they seen on Earth this planet is a lot like it.

Right now the Guardian is cooking up dinner well he's boiling some hot water for the ration instant noodles he has.

**"Guardian."**Ghost calling him as he just poured the hot water on the noodles **"After doing some research about this planet and comparing it to Earth….I've come to conclude that they are really alike."**

"What do you mean?"

**"What I mean is this planet is really like Earth!"** He shouted sounding a bit excited **"I believe we can find the resources we need on the planet and make the parts we need to repair the engines or our coms."**

The Guardian sat down on a log thinking about it "So this planet is similar to Earth you say? Could there be any humans as well?"

**"Not that we know of now"** Ghost answer **"but given with the wildlife we seen there is a possible change humans are on this planet, if there is they might have the parts we need to get off world and when we do we need to tell the Vanguard would wanna hear about this, this could be big for the people of the Last City!"**

"One step at a time Ghost first we need to find those resources." Guardian said standing up grabbing his instant noodles " Do you have an idea where we should look?"

**"Unfortunately, no"** Ghost frowned his metal shell **" We gonna have to do this the old fashion way. Exploring"**

Exploring on this planet with little knowledge other than it has similarities of Earth it can be dangerous there can more unknown creatures out there in the wild but luckily our Guardian is a Hunter and Hunter's are best known to be wanderer types they belong in the wild

"I'm always up to do some exploring, but I don't like leaving the ship unprotected with all the stuff we have"

**"Not to worry I've finished restoring the ships Flight Guiding System and I also manage to reactivate the ships cloaking system in the process"**

Guardian let out a small laugh "Well that's good to hear...He pulls down his hood and slowly removes his helmet "We set out early tomorrow"

* * *

The next following day Guardian packed up the essentials and whatever weapons he could fit in his inventory it was an early morning that the sun hasn't come up yet. He covered the ship with some foliage to help add nothing inconspicuous and with that Ghost activate the ships cloaking system it looked like nothing is there..well other than a huge trail of knocked trees near it.

With the ship outsight hoping not to attract any unwanted guest or creatures the Guardian's all set to start. Picking up his pulse rifle a Blast Furnace the Guardian set out into the forest

The forest too dense to use his sparrow force Guardian to walk, after treading through the forest for what seemed hours he finally made it out. The sun was finally rising. The Guardian walked up to a small hill overseeing the landscape the view looked beautiful, he then noticed movement down below. He saw a green little creature standing on two legs only having a rag covering the essential part

**"Are those….goblins?"**

**"Goblins?"** Ghost asks **"The Vex are here on this planet!?"**

"No not the Vex kind the little green kind."

**"Little green kind?"**

Ghost took a look and it was a real goblin! Seeing an actual goblin didn't really overwhelm them both given with what they've seen and faced like the Cabal, Vex, Fallen, Hive, Taken, and the Scorn it kinda a shock to see an actual real-life goblin, like in the fairy tales

Zooming in with his pulse rifle scope the Guardian see two goblins holding wooden spears guarding a cave entrance.

**"Natives around here?"**

"Perhaps... they do look hostile but maybe they're-" Before the Guardian could finish he sees a group of more goblins arriving maybe around 30 of them and all of them looked all excited licking their lips with their long tongues, why? They have a new plaything a young lady maybe in her early 20s unconscious her clothing all ripped and torn apart what looks like a struggle.

"Nope, they're not friendly!"

**"Guardian that was a human!"**

Guardian didn't say a word he continues to watch as the goblin was cheering to one another excited to play with their new toy. They dragged the poor young lady into the cave as all of them went in leaving the entrance unguarded.

Guardian and Ghost knew right away they had put their main objective on hold and have to save that lady first it a Guardians duty to protect and save the people from any threats. He needed to be quick before whatever those goblins could do he only assume the worst.

Rushing down he carefully made it to the entrance. Peeking inside the cave Ghost turned on his flashlight ability, it looked quite tight it would be difficult to use any long range or big weapons the Guardian has on him. So close quarter weapons will do for this scenario.

Opening his inventory Guardian pulled out his trusty Hand Cannon that was passed down to him by Shin Malphur The Last Word, a Last Man Standing shotgun, and a Quick Fang sword a perfect close to mid range loadout.

Treading through the cave the Guardian kept his hand close to Last Word ready for anything there can more inside than he saw he then across a small totem it looked like it was made from bones and it had strange writing on it he couldn't read even Ghost couldn't translate as well.

**"Guardian, I detect movement up ahead"**

The Guardians motion tracker picked it up and it's pointing at pathway his Ghost pointed his light in that direction revealing half a dozen of goblins holding war clubs and small rusted swords and daggers. The sudden flash of light surprised them they didn't expect to seen already by this…' adventurer'

Both sides stared at each other until

Grrah! One of the goblins battles cried raising its weapon to encourage the others to charge at him at once but it didn't matter-

***Bang!* *Bang!***

Like a flash of lightning the Guardian Gunslinger instinct kicked in and quickdraw Last Word firing off 6 shots hitting them all in the head.

"That was easy" Guardian said spinning Last Word and reloading but he knows he shouldn't underestimate his enemies regardless what sizes they are. He examines the corpses they are really goblins but he didn't have to awe by it now

**"Guardian I detect move moment coming towards us!"**

Ghost was right Guardian can already hear their footsteps coming to him fast probably to investigate the gunshots. He has an advantage right now and he gonna take it

"Ghost turn off your flashlight"

Doing what he's been ordered to Ghost did. Guardian crouched near to the cave wall and waited

It was pitch black in the cave but Guardians helmet let him see in the dark but not very far. At the pathway, he saw a large group of them, 16 he can count some were carrying some torches

As they got close they saw their dead brothers on the ground not one of them were bothered by it theses goblin seemed heartless, one of them with a torch sniffed in the air and picked up something it looked where Guardian was hiding and it threw its torch to the ground revealing him.

"So much for the element of surprise!" The Guardian said as he quickly stood he didn't understand how they spotted him he was well hidden in the dark did they perhaps smelled him? It didn't matter now, they have the numbers against him, he tosses a laser tripmine near the goblins.

The goblins laughed thinking it was bad throw but so regretted it as the laser on and exploded killing 3 of them knocking the group down to the ground but that didn't stop them as the rest quickly got up charged at him

Guardian fall back and fired Last Word he manages to kill 7 of them but after 9 shots he counted he needed to reload Last Word but they keep coming at him like a swarm of Thralls. He then was back up against a wall as two jumped at him. With no time to reload he threw Last Word hard hitting a goblins face knocking it away

The Guardian quickly pulled out his knife behind his cloak and stabbed the other goblin in the throat at the same time he reached for his shotgun he then threw the bloody knife at a third one in the eye killing it.

With Last Man Standing in his hand it's time to it get up close and personal with these ugly creatures there is 3 left He fired one shot blasting off one goblins arm off killing on to the next he shoved the barrel into one chest firing that's two and where's the third

Guardian noticed something at the corner of his visor he looks up to the last one jumping at him big mistake as Guardian bashed it with the stock knocking some of its teeth out and to the ground. Guardian stomped on it's back he then aimed Last Man Standing at its head blowing it clean off

That was last of this group or so Guardian thoughted he quickly turned after hearing some sort of laugh and froze to see another goblin who was hiding holding Last Word aiming it at him. It had a sick grin on its ugly face

***Click***

"Grob?!" The goblin screeched in confused and looked at Last Word why didn't it work like before like he saw?

Guardian felt relieved and began to laugh that it sounded ominous to the goblin "Haha guns empty little man."

The goblin stood in fear now he thought he had the advantage but luck was not on this goblins side, he saw what this 'adventurers' weapon did to the others and he's next. He dropped Last Word and made it run for it but it didn't matter as Guardian shot it in the back.

**"That's the last of them."** Ghost said

"These goblins are clever". Guardian admits picking up Last Word and trying to shot him with it they're smarter than they look, good thing it ran out of ammo

Guardian picked up his Last Word putting a fresh clip in and holstering it to his hip. He put a few new shells into Last Man Standing. He thought he should've been stealthy and used his sword but looking around the cave Quick Fang would be too long to swing in and the small knives he had would do little good against a swarm of those goblins

Picking up still lit up torch Guardian took the path where the group came from that's probably where they're holding up and that young lady is by Traveler hope she's okay.

Slowly approaching the next corner Guardian peaked his head to see a large area he threw the torch it lighten a big open area revealing 3 goblins left. One sitting on what seemed a thrones chair made of bones and other it was wearing more clothing than the others and had a bone staff in hand A Shaman goblin the leader of this nest he can guess, the other two were larger they looked more uglier and meaner than the rest, these are Hobgoblins

The Shaman goblin saw Guardian and stood up. He tapped his bone staff a few tips and out from the tip a small fireball emerged. He then aimed it the Guardian and fired hitting him as he was engulfed in flames. The 3 goblins laughed they have more food now or so they thought. As flames started to die down the Guardian was still standing no burn marks or anything the fireball literally did no damage to him, his armor is obviously tough and a mere single small fireball.

The goblins looked in shock that was a direct hit and he took it like it was nothing!

The Hobgoblins stood up ready to protect their leader from this strange adventurer but they won't last against the Guardian for what he has for them.

Guardian raised his hand in the air activating his Golden Gun super. His fiery golden aura surprised the Hobgoblin but wasn't enough to scare them they dealt with mages before but Guardian is no mage he's a Hunter!

One charged at him but with one shot to chest with his Golden Gun and it fell down to dead as it slowly fading into a golden ash color and on to the next

The Shaman looked in horror this adventurer took down his bodyguards in seconds with a strange magic but he doesn't want to die he survived this long he can't die now!

"GRAHHH!" The Shaman battle cried tapping his bone staff to summon another fireball but it didn't matter just as the fireball appeared the Shaman was already dead it was finally over now that was 26 goblins he killed

**"That's all of them."** Ghost said **"And I detect no more goblins in this cave."**

"Good now, where's that lady?"

Both looked around the big room and it was disgusting what they founded. Rotting corpses in the corner some of them missing arms and legs these goblins were eating these poor people probably torching them for fun as well.

**"By the Traveler. Did those goblins really did this?"** Ghost couldn't believe it these goblins are almost cruel as the Hive **" I'm grateful that I don't have a stomach"**

Examining the remains Guardian found multiple tags on the ground picking them all where different some silver, some a shiny black color, they were like dog tags some of the other Guardians used these to help remember those who had fallen. But these could have a different meaning he should take them and ask someone who knows what they are.

Standing up Guardian found the young lady they saw earlier on the ground still unconscious he went up to her crouching down to checked her "She's still breathing." He taps the young lady's cheek. "Ma'am, are you okay? Can you understand me? Wake up."

"Nn.."The young lady slowly started to wake up but "AHhh! She burst out screaming Noo! Stay back! She started to slap and trying to push him away " Get away from me! I don't wanna be your plaything!"

"Ma'am...Ma'am!" Guardian tried to calm her down " Calm down! Calm down! I'm not a goblin!"

"Eh..eh?" The young lady opens her eyes it's an ' adventurer' "You're not…"

"It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you"

The young lady couldn't believe it " Are they...are they dead? Did you killed them

"Yes they're all dead...you're sa-oof!"

The young lady hugged the Guardian as if she didn't expect someone would save her. Guardian stood confused not knowing how to react but slowly hugged back to make her feel better

* * *

With the cave goblin free the Guardian exited the cave carrying a covered young lady on his back. He stopped to think where he should take this lady she's probably still in shock to say anything but had to try

"Um, ma'am is there like a town or village where I can take you?"

The lady didn't say anything she gripped tight on Guardian but said something to him"….There's...there's a neighboring village about an hour from here. She pointed at a pathway

The Guardian just nodded and went that direction he hopes this lady will be alright after what she been through with those goblins before they've taken her. After walking for an hour they finally came across to what appears to be a farming village. The Guardian noticed all the buildings were made of wood and looked medieval perhaps this planet is in that era.

Getting closer to the entrance Guardian saw a young man with a plowing tool as he noticed him. His eyes widen when he saw the young lady on the Guardian back

Big Sis! He rushed to them as Guardian set her down W-what happen to her?!

"She's was taken by goblins but she's okay"

"Goblins!"

"Don't worry I've dealt with them already" Guardian assured him " and won't be a problem"

The young man stared at him his armor looked strange is he an adventurer? "Are you from the Guild?"

"Guild? "

The young man call tell by his answer he wasn't. So you're not. He frowned Damn I thought someone accepted our goblin problem

Guardian raised his head another group of goblins is threatening this village it pains him to put his main mission still on hold but he has a duty to uphold maybe these people can help him afterward

"You said you have goblin problem, where?

"Umm at some ruins," He answered pointing over some hills until he realized it "wait are you going to deal with them!?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not an adventurer!"

"I'm a Guardian sir...It's my duty to protect and save people from any threats."

The young man stood confused he never heard of 'Guardian' before but it could be just some nickname this guy gave himself.

"But we don't have much money to give you!"

"I don't need your money just some information."

"Information?"

"You can tell once I get back."

...

...

...

**(Elsewhere)**

In the city called...Frontier City standing in the Guild Building is a fully armored man he's well known for taking only one job request and his name is-

"Goblin Slayer!" Priestess calling him as a High Elf, a dwarf, and a Lizard followed

"Huh?" Goblin Slayer turned his head just as he accepted another job request

"You've accepted a quest? Where are we going to next?"

"Ruins….to slay some goblins"

* * *

**(Author note)**

**Alright done! I really had fun writing this chapter those goblins stood no chance against Guardian and I tried to make it brutal as I can like the Anime/Manga/Light Novel but not too much.**

**Guardian is now off to slay more goblins at some ruins to help a village and is gonna meet Goblin Slayer and his party on the next chapter! This is gonna be awesome!**

**Some of you we're asking will there be a pairing? I am considering it but don't get your hopes up.**

**If you're curious what Guardian/Hunter armor is here's the list**

**Head:** Iron Symmachy Mask

**Arm: **Prodigal Grasps

**Chest: **Reverie Dawn Hauberk

**Leg:** Reverie Dawn Strides

**Cloak: **Iron Fellowship Cloak

**If you have any questions or requests feel free to send them**

**Thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. New Pieces

The 'Gods' of this planet right now are well...in other words pissed and confused

Two new pieces arrived to there board game and it just wiped out a group of monster one of the Gods was saving. No knows where it came from it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and both are out of place with the others!

They yelled at each trying figure out who summoned these new characters. All of them denied any implication it's theirs, then is it free for taking?

One of the Gods thought they can claim them and control them since it's already on the board, the God rolled a pair of dice but just as the dice finished rolling on the board A sudden flash of Light appeared blinding them

They look back at the board to see the dice are gone but back into the Gods hand. The others God looked at each other in shock these pieces are protected by something and had no control of it. Both pieces had a strange power, not from this world...but why is there? Then something else more shocking happen

The Gods freaked out when they noticed the pieces suddenly moved across the board! No one threw a pair of dice and yet it moved on its own. The Gods come to conclude they can't do anything to these pieces the only thing they can do is just observe it's activities and hope doesn't ruin their fun but it's heading towards another piece who also defied their rolls of the dice

* * *

Goblin Slayer and his party set out to the ruins they arrived a little after midday. They stop by a farming village the one who set up the quest to get more information. The only kinda useful information they can get is there's a large number of goblins at the ruins and they also overheard something interesting from a young farmer boy talking to another farmer about a strange armored hooded man calling himself a 'Guardian' arriving to their village this morning carrying his Big Sis after saving her from goblins and said he was gonna go deal with the goblins problems for them but hasn't return.

Goblin Slayer partly except Goblin Slayer himself looked down they assumed this 'Guardian' was an adventurer and is probably dead thinking it gonna be an easy job or trying to be the hero but this is a normal thing for them.

After getting what info they can obtain they head out to the ruins. Arriving near the ruins the party hide in some bushes to spot any goblins guarding the entrance but there were none.

Goblin Slayer knew right away something is off goblins always have one on guard for their nest at this time of the day. He stood up and began walking to the entrances

"Slayer-San?!"

"Hey, what are you doing!?" High Elf Archer whisperly shouted, " Are you trying to get killed?!"

"There are no goblins guarding it" He answered

"What?"

"I think Sir Goblin Slayer is right." Lizard Priest agreeing

"I don't see any goblins anywhere." Dwarf Shaman said

Looking back Goblin Slayer continues to walk to the ruins and nothing happens. Thinking it's safe they all slowly come out of the bushes and followed him. Stopping by entrance they found 2 dead goblins hidden on the tall grass this could be the work of the 'adventurer' they heard earlier but noticing something strange about the corpses. There was no stab wounds or blunt trauma anywhere on their body's just a massive hole to their heads they deduct it was magic for the cause of it and went into the ruins

The party treads carefully with Goblin Slayer taking the lead, they had an old map of the ruins and know where they're going. They were ready for any traps or ambushes the goblins have for them but around the next corner, their eyes widen they couldn't believe what they see. A hallway filled with dead goblins.

"What hap-"

"Don't let your guard down." Goblin Slayer interrupted

Goblin Slayer thought it was some sort of new trick the goblins thought of, playing dead to lower adventurers guard then jump at them when they have the chance. He carefully went to the closes one examining it looking directly at its green eyes and it's truly dead it had a hole to its chest but he still stabbed it's throat just to be sure. Better safe than sorry right?...I'm mean this is Goblin Slayer here!

"Slayer-San?" Priestess called him

"They're all dead."

Taking his word the rest went up to him. Looking at the many goblin corpses the party was a bit petrified at it.

"What happened here?"

"You think that adventurer did all this?"

"Perhaps." Goblin Slayer answered, "Let's keep-hmm?" Just as he took one step forward he felt something underneath his feet. "What's this?" He picked up a strange cylinder metal casing

"What's that you got Orcbolg?"

"I don't know."

Examining it, It's something Goblin Slayer never seen before he took a whiff of it and it smelled like some sort of powder but not poison he thinks. He looks at the ground and sees more of those strange metal casing. Goblin Slayer didn't have time to be in detective mood right now he put the casing in his leather satchel and lead the way as the rest followed him.

...

Treading through the ruins about...20 minutes or so they keep finding more and more dead goblins with the same wounds and the same strange metal casing and found a few new red ones as well. They haven't encountered a single live goblin throughout their expedition everyone knew something was off

"Okay, something isn't right here." High Elf Archer said making them stop

What do you mean? Goblin asks

"I mean we keep finding more dead goblins with the same wounds on them and we haven't found that adve-"

***Bang!***

They all except Goblin Slayer jumped after suddenly hearing a strange loud noise like thunder echoing through the halls then they heard another one..and another.

"What was that!?"

"It came from that way!"

They followed the noise and made it to a large open almost looking the same when they all face that Orge, and again they head that strange noise. Looking down they see a strange armored hooded man fighting off a swarm of goblins alone.

"Is that?!" High Elf Archer couldn't believe it

"The adventurer we heard about? Then yes." Dwarf Shaman answered, "And he's still alive!"

They all looked in shock as they saw a strange small weapon in the man's hand he pointed at a goblins head and out came that strange noise they heard before, killing that then as the man was too busy fighting off the little ones, a Hobgoblin came from behind knocked him away as a swarm of goblin took this opportunity to rushed in

Priestess gasped in horror "We need to help him!"

Still, in shock that the 'adventurer' is still alive but after seeing get knocked away means you won't be soon and needed to save him. They were too high up for High Elf Archer to use her bow or use any spells from the other magic users. They all quickly make their way down hoping they won't be too late.

On the way down they kept hearing that loud thunder noise that 'adventurer' is really putting up a fight for those goblins. Almost there High Elf Archer stopped one floor above to provide support.

Finally arriving the party looked in horror to see a group of goblins that's what left stomping kicking the adventurer who's on the ground. Goblin Slayers party was about to go attack them but something jaw-dropping just happen

The 'adventurer' suddenly just pinged into the air spinning around, pushing away the goblins, while having a strange golden aura around his entire body. He then threw a barrage of flaming knives that just appeared between his finger hitting all, what's left of the goblins causing them to explode and faded into golden ashes. Landing on his feet the 'adventurer' shook his head before picking up his strange small weapon not before spinning it like he was showing off a bit, then putting something in it, and holstering it to his hip.

"Okay….that was...a lot more goblins than I was expecting."

**"I believe that's the last of oh!"**

"What?

Quickly turning around both sides finally meet

* * *

Both sides did not move an inch probably examining each other. Guardian and Ghost didn't expect someone else would come here. They are four standing in front of him and he sees another a floor above them with this party maybe. One a fully armored man, a young blond Priestess, a short beard man a dwarf he guesses, a fully clothed Lizard Man which is quite alarming, and lastly the final member of this group arrived a girl with short light green hair but noticed her ears were long and pointed she's an elf!

Guardian notice they all had tags around their necks four of them, silver and one with a shiny black color, just then he noticed something above behind them it's another goblin! It a had bow and was about to shoot one of these people in the back! Guardian quickly pulled out Last Word aiming at the goblin. The party thought Guardian was going to attack them as the Goblin Slayer rushed at him with a short sword in his hand, but he wasn't going for him instead he went for the goblin behind him who was playing dead. Both killed their goblins at the same time

"That's one"

"Make that two"

Goblin Slayer turned around and looked at Guardian and said "...You're not a goblin."

"Umm...obviously?"

"Gah!?" High Elf Archer facepalmed at Goblin Slayer words "Really?! You said that?!"

"Yes. Should I say more?"

"Yeah! You could've said 'What was that weird golden magic!?' or 'What is that weapon!?'" She shouted as the rest looks at Guardian examining his armor and weapon

"What weird armor this lad has," Dwarf said rubbing his beard "I never seen such a design before"

Priestess didn't say a word she looked at his weird weapon on his hip they all saw what it did to those goblins and when he pulled out and aimed at them she feared her life but he was actually saving them from a goblin above behind them. She didn't how to respond to him and something about him she felt a strange aura on him it wasn't evil, or Dark but rather…. Light

"Please stop. We haven't introduced ourselves to this man." Lizard Priest spoke up being polite before looking at Guardian "What is your name stranger?'

Guardian didn't reply yet just processing the fact that a Lizard Man is fluently talking to him right now and that is a real-life dwarf and elf too.

"I'm- "

**"He's called Guardian."** His Ghost answered for him as he hovered to them freaking them out except Goblin Slayer

"Whoa!?"

"What is that?!"

**"Greetings."** Ghost bowed his shell **"I am his Ghost and ummm ...but can you tell us why you're all here? Who are you?"**

The group paused still in awe at this strange floating thing and it's talking to them like a spirit!

"We..We're adventurers...Sir Ghost?" Lizard Man answered still overwhelmed by it "And we come on here on request to slay goblins at these ruins that were a problem to a village not far from here. May I ask Sir Guardian were you the one responsible for killing the goblins from earlier"

"Yeah"

"How many did you kill?" Goblin Slayer asks

"I..don't really know."

**"I have the extract the number here."** Ghost speaking up he blinked his blue light a few times **"It's….133 goblins Guardian killed here and we just finished them up"**

"!"

Goblin Slayer partly almost jump hearing that number this person single-handedly took down a nest and he wasn't a Goblin Slayer!

"Umm...G-Guardian-San and G-Ghost" Priestess calling them "Where are you two from?"

Guardian and Ghost paused and looked at each other can they really tell them? Just by judging how their appearances and weapons they have, it's obvious this planet isn't technology advanced like Earth but they need information to know more about this planet

**"Umm...We're from a planet called Earth and we've crashed onto this planet of yours and we need parts to repair our ship"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't think they believe us"

Of course, they don't believe them! They think this guy is crazy but then again the armor Guardian is wearing, that Ghost thing is something they never have seen before and his strange weapon and 'magic' that took down goblins in second too. They were gonna asks more question but..

**"Guardian!"** Ghost suddenly shouted getting their attention "**I detect something is coming to us and it's big!"**

"Is it a goblin?" Goblin Slayer asks but no it wasn't the ground shook getting stronger with each new one and out from a dark hallway is a giant cyclops with a large sword in hand

"That's not a goblin"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**Okay done and a cliffhanger at the end damn but that's how Goblin Slayer party met Guardian after witnessing him kicking some goblin ass! And they're about to face 'dungeon boss' together! **

**The 'Gods' part at the beginning wasn't my idea all credit goes to _OnePunchPlayer_**

**I'm open to any suggestions people to make this crossover awesome! So don't be afraid!**

**Thanks for reading and see you all on the next!**


	4. Another Lost Sector Boss

"A cyclops!? Here?! "

"So those exist on this planet too."

"Huh?!"

"GRRRRAH!" The Cyclops roared in anger. So you're the cause of the ruckus I've been hearing and you all killed my soldiers."

"And it talks...by the Traveler."

"You dare look down on me, you cur!?"

"Not really just surprised to see you can talk fluently."

The Cyclops took Guardians word as an insult he raised it's large sword and slashed at him smashing the ground. Guardian easily dodged it with it's Hunter acrobatic skills

"You all invaded my fortress, killed my soldiers and dare insult me!? One of the Demon Lords Generals!?"

"Don't really know what you're talking about."

The Cyclops grits his big teeth. Then let me give you a lesson about demons' From it large one eye it started to change to a red color then slow grew brighter by the second. Goblin Slayer party eyes widen realizing it what is!

"It's using Disintegration!"

"Scatter!"

Everyone ran in different directions using some of the debris of the ruins as cover. The Cyclops beamed over the entire floor burning the dead goblins to a crisp. Lucky everyone made it unharmed but Goblin Slayer party were on edge now except for Guardian popping his head out just a little surprised at its attack

"Huh?...the Cyclops has heat vision like that Hive Worm God...neat." He said making the Cyclops more piss at him

"You continue to mock me you impudent fool!?"

Everyone stood up firm they all have to slay this Cyclops or otherwise it will wreak havoc in the surrounding area if they retreat

"Have you fought a Cyclops before?" Goblin Slayer asking Guardian

"I fought a 'Vex' Cyclops but not an actual one." He answered pulling out The Last Word and a knife "Have you?"

"I see and no, but can you use that strange magic you did again?"

"I'm afraid it needs time to charge."

"I see." Goblin Slayer looks at Lizard Priest "Create a Dragontooth warrior. We need all the help we can get."

"As you wish Sir Goblin Slayer. "Lizard Priest tosses 3 bone charms to the ground and began chanting his spell. Two began to glow and created a skeleton shape of a dragon with sharp claws and the other create a long bone sword for Lizard Priest to use

High Elf Archer jumped back to the floor with her bow at the ready. She fired multiple arrows aiming for its large one eye but the Cyclops is not an idiot he used it, other hand to shield his eye from her arrows.

"Hey, some help will be appreciated shorty!"

"We have our own way of fighting Long ears!" Dwarf replies throwing a speck of dust then began chanting as it created large rocks and shout "Stone Blast!" sending a wave of it pushing the Cyclops back

Lizard Priest and his Dragontooth warrior then rushed in slashed at the Cyclops sword as Goblin Slayer went to its side slashing at its leg but it little damage.

Guardian quickly ran around it and jumped from behind he stabbed his knife into its neck to keep him stable he then aimed Last Word at it head firing off a few rounds.

The Cyclops this time screamed in agony as he began tossing and turning around causing the Guardian to lose his balance. He needed to get off quick he jumped over the Cyclops head but as he did the Cyclops grabbed his cloak cape.

"You puny adventurer you dare try to hurt me!?"

"I'm not an adventurer…..and you ever heard of dental hygiene?!"

"GRRRAHH!" The screamed in front of Guardian before he threw him into a pillar hard causing it to shatter it. Everyone looked in horror as he fell down dead to the ground and wasn't moving at all

"Guardian-San!" Priestess cried

"Don't think you all will go out easy! I will tear out your limbs one by one and make you watch while I kill the rest of your friends!" The Cyclops raised its large sword aiming for Guardian

"You shall not have your way Cyclops!" Lizard Priest orders his Dragontooth warrior to grab Guardian saving him and moving him away from the fight "Go tend to him Lady Priestess! He shouted. "The rest of us we'll keep it busy!"

With a nod Priestess quickly went up to Guardian flipping him over and began shaking him to wake him up but nothing. She placed her head on his chest her eyes widen in horror he wasn't breathing! She began to panic she held her staff tight and was about to cast her healing miracles to save him

**"No need for that little girl"** Ghost suddenly appeared in front her stopping her **"I got this"**

"W-what are you doing?"

**"Resurrecting him"** At that moment Priestess couldn't believe what she sees as Ghost flashed a beam of Light over Guardian until-

***Gasp!*** Guardian quicking sat up catching his breath "Okay...that hurt"

"G-Guardian-San?"

"I'm okay." He assured her "What's happening now?"

"Everyone still fighting"

Guardian saw the others doing their best fighting off the Cyclops, they manage to slashed it with swords, barraging it with arrows and stones but noticed something it had some sort of healing factor! Guardian knew right away Last Word and Last Man Standing would do no good to that Cyclops with its healing factor patching its wounds right away but he just used his Blade Barrage Super a moment ago so what does that mean? It's time for the big guns!

Priestess stared at Guardian trying to regain his breath, he shouldn't be able to move after what the Cyclops did to him, what did Ghost do to him? And what did it meant by 'Resurrecting' him? Guardian then stood up

"Wait! Drink these!" She quickly pulled out a health potion showing it to him

"No I'm good. Guardian declined as he opened Inventory. Priestess looked at him confused at what he was doing until eyes widen at him as he pulled out a large metal rod out of nowhere he then puts it over his shoulder and began walking to the Cyclops

Goblin Slayer saw Guardian walking to them surprised he's moving and had a strange large weapon over his shoulder but suddenly his instinct kicked in for reason, telling him to get away from the Cyclops!

"Everyone get back and take cover! "He order

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Without question him again Goblin Slayer party retreated using whatever means for cover. The Cyclops then saw Guardian walking to him

"Oh still able to fight? Hmph, it won't matter."

Guardian didn't say a word he aimed his strange large weapon at the Cyclops but he just laughed at him

"Haha! Your attacks can't do anything to me you fool! I'm Immortal!"

"But not invincible"

With one press of a trigger, Guardian fired a missile at it and the Cyclops didn't even move big mistake as it exploding on impact shaking up the ruins. As the smoke began to clear up the upper half of the Cyclops was completely gone pieces of him all over the ruin, not even its healing factor with make that Cyclops come back from that.

"What...what was that?!" High Elf Archer shouted as the rest slowly come out of their cover in shock at they just witness "What did you just do?!"

"I...fired my rocket launcher at the Cyclops." He replies putting in a new rocket in

"Rocket?!….Launcher?!"

Goblin Slayer looked at the dead Cyclops surprise at the damage he didn't have a scroll on him but whatever Guardian did save them, But that weapon it would destroy a goblin nest with ease with it explosion...wait, Goblin Slayer looked at Guardian.

"You did good, but was that some sort of explosion you did?"

"Yeah, that's what a rocket launcher does."

"You shouldn't do that." He points at the elf. "She doesn't like it"

"Really?"

"She'll kick you.

"Hey!"

"Good to know"

"What!?

* * *

After that whole boss battle and the ruins goblin free, Goblin Slayer party and Guardian process to leave, on the way out Goblin Slayer Party couldn't stop looking at Guardian ahead of them

"Sir Guardian" Lizard Priest calling him "are you…. okay?

"Yeah. I'm fine"

Goblin Slayers party were unsure about that, they all saw he took a heavy hit and yet he's walking it off like nothing happen. He wasn't showing any signs of him trying to hide it. Who is this guy really but they all know they're gonna have an odd report when they get back to the guild.

Finally reaching outside they all went to the farming village to tell them they cleared the nest and they were horrified to hear that a Cyclops was in too but glad they were able to slay it. And also they were shocked to see Guardian that Goblin Slayer party has a lot of question for this stranger and they don't know what to do with him.

"Sir Guardian," Lizard Priest calling him "Sir Ghost said you two are from another planet? Like from the stars?"

"Umm...yeah we need parts...well resource to be exact to make the parts to repair our ship or comms"

They all blankly stared at him they have no idea what he's talking about or how to respond to that.

"Resources you need lad?" The Dwarf Shaman asks

"Oh! There's a smith in Frontier City with a bunch of material " Priestess said. "We're heading there now...hm..you can come with us?"

"Bringing him to town does seem like a good idea." High Elf agreeing "And he said he's not adventurer I think the Guild would like to see this person, don't you think Orcbolg?"

"I don't mind nor care" He bluntly answer

Guardian stop to think about he should follow them to this Frontier City I mean he doesn't know much about this planet and how its world works, it may be similar to Earth but may have a different system like the ones he what the Priestess said a Smith being there with the resources they need, it a lot better than exploring into a dangerous cave with who knows what this planet creature has and finding nothing

"Alright, I'll come."

"You will!" Priestess face light up with smile almost like she glad he accepted it.

* * *

Goblin Slayer Party and Guardian took a coach back to Frontier City and it would take a few hours. Usually, Guardian would've taken his sparrow but if he did how would he find the city? And he thinks Goblin Slayer party had seen enough crazy stuff for one day.

On the way there, Guardian was just in awe by this planet it looked very lively than Earth given what happened after the Collapse. Goblin Slayer party asks many questions to Guardian but he could only answer a few. He told them about his weapon The Last Word and how it works. They're all surprised at how can a small weapon do so much damage and make a loud noise.

He also told them what that golden aura magic is they saw. He explained he was well...chosen by something called the Traveler that blessed him with Light and there are others like him where he's from. Goblin Slayer party thought it's some sort of magic but Priestess stared at him very nervously as if she was really interested to know more about this version of 'Light' what Guardian talking about and also sensed she only just saw a glimpse of it

...

They finally arrived to the city around sunset, Guardian was in awe at the city very medieval like the books he read. Goblin Slayer party got off the coach and he processed to follow them to the Guild Building.

Right now it's a busy time at the Guild Building with adventurers coming back from their quest. They're all having dinner while talking about what happened on their quest, bragging what heroic or badass thing they did or at how much money they made

Right now a red-haired Spearman in blue armor is talking to a certain receptionist he always tries to impress

"So there were about 20 bandits in the camp they all charged at me but I easily took them out with one swing Don't you think I'm amazing?" He asks with smug look pulling back his hair

"Indeed" The Guild Girl politely nodded acting professionally. "If you're feeling tired, I'd recommend trying out tonight's special it will give you a lot of energy"

"Then I'll take one"

With him finally finishing his report and taking an order Spearman accompany by his faithful partner a beautiful Witch, went to a table and mingled with the other adventurers

The Guild Girl sighed her job as a receptionist is not easy she then heard the door opening entering is a familiar armored man.

"Goblin Slayer!" She smiled at his party as they went to the desk " how did your quest went?"

"We didn't slay any goblins."

"Oh? Someone already did? Who?"

"He did." Goblin Slayer moved out of the way presting Guardian to her her eyes widen at the sight him

"Hello Ma'am" Guardian politely nodded

Guild Girl stared at him she thought he looked like some of knight that made her feel a little nervous "Umm..Goblin Slayer when did...did you had another member to your party

"We didn't..We found him in the nest killing goblins."

"Ummm?"

What Orcbolg meant to add is that this person is not an adventurer and he slayed a Cyclops that was leading an army of goblins in the ruins

You slayed a Cyclops?! Guild Girl suddenly shouted standing up getting the attention of a few adventurers she realized she shouldn't act like that and sat down She looks at Guardian "Ahem...Forgive me but you're not an adventurer sir?"

"I am not Ma'am"

"I see." Guild Girl is surprised at this "And what is this person name"

"Guardian is what this lad calls himself" Dwarf Shaman answer

"And said he needs material to repair..something. Lizard Priest added

"Material? Oh but the Smith is closed right now but will open tomorrow morning. Would like to rent a room for tonight Guardian sir?

Guardian hesitate to answer he doesn't have money and he doesn't think they take glimmer on this planet.

"Let us pay for him." Lizard Priest speaking up. He reached into his pocket and placed a 5 silver coin on the counter

Guardian was actually surprised at Lizard Priest kind gesture "Umm thank you" He bowed his head "I'll pay you back somehow"

"No need lad it's just for the night." Dwarf Shaman smacking his back

"How kind of you all." Guild Girl said with a smile "Well then,l here's your room key Guardian Sir it's on the second floor at the far end"

"I see we're done here" Goblin Slayer turned around and make his way to the exit I'll go back to the farm

"Okay see you later Orcbolg!"

"Safe travels Breadcutter!"

Goblin Slayer just nodded to them and left. With him, gone Guardian decided to call it day as well. He told them about it and they were a little disappointed he could've at least have dinner with them. On the way to his room, many adventures were glued on him obviously because at the armor and weapon he has is something they never have seen he can even hear them whispering to one another

"Did Goblin Slayer add a new member to his party?"

"I think so."

"What weird armor that guy has."

Guardian not surprised at their questions he's not from this planet and the difference in their tech is very significant

Arriving in his room there was one large bed near a window, a small table with two chairs and it was very spacious too. Guardian pulled up a chair he lets out a sigh a little bum out that the smith is closed right now but at least he knows where to go next in the morning.

**"I see the people here are quite friendly."** Ghost said popping out Since we found civilization **"I recommend we study about this world while we're here"**

Guardian agrees with him although they can speak to the natives fluently they barely know much other than this Guild Building is a like hub where people go take jobs like the Tower. They don't know how to read their language and has a feeling they might be on this planet for a long time

* * *

**(Author note)**

**And Done! This chapter was...ehh alright in my opinion but Guardian is now Frontier City so good for him and Ghost! And Goblin Slayer party might have a new member...might**

**Also If you didn't hear there's gonna be a Goblin Slayer movie I think, coming out next year called _Goblin Slayer: Goblin Crown._** **I'm excited about that!**

**Some Q/A time**

**To _questorimperialis102296: _About Guardian being a music lover, I want to do that but don't know what kind of selection of music to use if anyone has any suggestion PM me or something but I want something not too edgy**

**To _HollowPrince:_ About the pairing, I thought long and hard about that and yes it's official there will be a pairing but I won't say who.**

**Thanks for reading and see you on the next!**


	5. Becoming an Adventurer now!

The Gods right now had no words to speak now.

These strange pieces is something they can't take lightly. It encounter the piece Goblin Slayer with his party and became allies in a way. They both encounter a Cyclop piece one of the Gods had control of, it rolled a high number and 'knocked' down the Guardian piece and thought it was end of that one but the other piece Ghost did suddenly flashed a Light on the knockdown Guardian piece, making it stand back up, and it knocked down the Cyclops piece even destroying it!

The Gods all thought since they can't control them they can control the pieces who it encounter but these pieces can't seem to be stop even by them.

They all think these two pieces must have come their 'game' for a reason. Is it to save and protect this world? But they already have a Hero piece for that. They don't know but the Gods have an eerie feeling something else will come to their 'game' from the Darkness.

* * *

Guardian woke up the sun rays beaming through his room window he didn't sleep on the bed rather he slept on the chair too busy thinking last night. Slowly standing up yawning and stretching It's a new day

He ate a ration bar for breakfast he then puts his helmet on and hood up and exits the room to see the Guild building almost completely dead. A few receptionists getting ready for the day and adventurers who spend the night here having breakfast.

Walking downstairs Guardian made his way to the receptionist desk to return his room key. On the way, there some adventurers whispering to each other

"So that's the guy who calls himself Guardian?"

"Pfft probably named it cause it sounded cool"

"That cute Priestess and Elf said he was the one who took down Cyclops and did some weird golden magic thing"

"But he doesn't look like a magic user more a Scout or Ranger."

Guardian sighed he wanted to correct them about something it's not really magic, he used his 'Light' but didn't want to waste time explaining it nor how to. But they're correct he is a like a Scout or Ranger given he's a Hunter.

Reaching to the desk it's the same Guild Girl from last night working at it

"Good Morning Guardian!" She greeted him with a smile "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine thank you." He nodded his head to her. Here's the room key"

"Oh thank you!"

"Is the smith open now?"

"Yes It is! "She points at some stairs leading down to the building

Guardian politely nodded to her and went downstairs. Entering the smith shop it had what he expect, various weapons, and armor on display. Ranging from swords, spears, leather armor, and full armor suits nothing Guardian needs with the equipment he has but doesn't mean he's not willing to try them out. At the end the store he sees a red-haired man in blue armor at the main counter talking to an employee a young apprentice boy

"Yo! Is one of my spear repair?"

"Um, y-yes sir! Let me get for you!"

The young apprentice hurried to back as Spearman waited he noticed Guardian behind him

"Oh hey! It's the Guardian!"

"Hello."

"So is true did you really killed a Cyclops?"

"Ummm yeah?"

"Hmph...That's pretty impressive!"

"It is?"

"Damn straight! Shame you're not an adventurer you would've made big money on that."

"..Good to know." Guardian stood confused a little he didn't understand why killing a Cyclops would be such big deal here I mean he faced more dangerous foes than that he just got little reckless with it may be he got that from the Former Hunter Vanguard

"Here's your spear sir! Sorry for the wait!"

The young apprentice returned with a large spear and placed it on the counter

"No probs. It's a big help!"

"Nice spear you got there."

"Thanks, it's my pride and joy!" Spearman smirked as he leans it on his shoulder "What weapons are you good at?"

"I'm skilled in multiple weapons but I prefer to use this."

Guardian showed his handcannon The Last Word hostler to his hip

"Whaaat?! That small thing?!"

Spearman thought he was joking it looked weird to him.

"What does it do?" He asks before making a confident grin" I bet my Spear could do better than it."

"Now now...be nice."

Before Guardian could well correct him about that, a lady from behind came getting their attention, it's Spearman partner Witch.

"Oh sorry were waiting long?

"Not long."

"Well, I gotta go now 'Guardian' see ya man I've got a date in some ruins." Spearman processed to head upstairs " Wish us luck!"

"I will"

Witch walked to Spearman side and ask "What were you talking about?"

"Not much just some small talk." He answers " He seems friendly given how weird he looks"

"Really?"

The Witch stopped and turned around to Guardian she stared at him a bit before smiling. Guardian just waved at her as she did the same and went upstairs

**"Well they seem nice"**

Guardian agrees with Ghost although the one with Spear seems a bit brash but friendly enough and his partner looks friendly too. He then turns back to the counter

"Umm..C-can I help you, sir?" The Young Apprentice asks sounding nervous

"I was told you sell material here"

"Umm...We do but I don't thi-"

"Oh you must be the one, the receptionist told me who would come"

Suddenly a short buff old man with a white receding hair a big scruffy beard and his right eye closed for some reason arrived to counter

"I am." Guardian nodded

"I see" The Smith observed Guardian almost like he's evaluating him or something his armor caught his attention the most "Fancy armor you got there. Where you get it?"

"From the Iron Lord and The Awoken Queen"

"Iron Lord and Awoken Queen?" The Smith raised a brow at that "Must be some weird people you know who call themselves that. Anyway, what kind of material you need?"

"Metal to exact the strongest you got."

"Strongest metal ehh?" The Smith rubbed his chin thinking "Alright wait here" He went to the back and returned with 1 large ingot in hand and placed it on the counter "This is the strongest metal I got. Is this what you need?

"I'm not sure" Guardian replies getting a closer look at it "I need my Ghost to look at it"

"You're Ghost?"

**"He's mean me, sir."**

Ghost appeared surprised the Smith and his young appearance their eyes widen at it

"What the!?

**"Oh forgive me for startling you both"** Ghost apologize bowing his shell

"Umm, n-no it's fine?"

Ghost just nodded to them and processed to scan the ingot and after a few seconds he has the results

**"This is doable."**

"How much do we need"

**"I'm just gonna say….we need a lot of it"** Ghost simple answered

"I see." Guardian looks back at the Smith who is still at awe at the floating Ghost "How much would 1 bar cost."

The Smith quickly shook his head "50 gold coins."

"...Is that expensive?"

"It is!" He shouted "Getting this kind of metal is pricey. I'm assuming you don't have the money"

He was right Guardian obviously had no money to buy this bar and The Smith can tell at how he reacted

"So you don't ehh? Well it'll be here when you have the money

"I will be back once I have the money"

Guardian politely nodded and made his way back up. He at least now knows where to get the material he needs that's one step closer of completing his main objective but the problem is money. This planet took a coin currency system but how would he acquire that much money?

That Smith looked like he wanted to examine his armor he could perhaps do a trade but Guardian scratches that because he is very fond of his armor.

Wait that Spearman said about becoming adventurer making big money and it so happens he's in a Guild Building where these adventurers go and take jobs, jobs that pay.

Returning to the main floor there where more people in the building. He went to the receptionist desk and again it's the same Guild Girl

"Oh, Guardian your back! Did you find what you need?"

"I did thank you for telling me."

"No problem it's my job to help people here is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I... would like to register to become an adventurer"

"R-really!?" Guild Girl surprised at this. "You're becoming an adventurer now why?"

"I need money to buy the material and the one with spear said I could've made big money on that cyclops if I was an adventurer"

Guild Girl blankly stare at him she knows who he's talking about

"Is that so? Alrighty then, can you read and write?"

"I'm afraid I don't"

"Hmm..Not to worry. "She assured him as reached down underneath the desk and placed a large glass orb on the counter "Can you place your hand on this orb."

"What will it do?"

"It'll give me the information I need to help fill out the form for you"

"Okay then"Guardian didn't know how a glass orb will tell what she needs but decided to play along and placed his hand on it. The orb began to lit up and what seemed like text appeared. Guild Girl began writing it down on a forum after finishing she looks at him

"Let's see….21 years old?" She sounded surprised at that "And you're a Scout yes?"

"Actually I'm a Hunter"

"Hunter okay. Alright this will show your status within the Adventurers Guild"

She handed him a tag and explained to him about there being 10 ranks but 2 of the highest Gold and Platinum can be only obtained by gaining the approval from the government or if you a hero. And Silver Ranks are like the trusted veterans in the adventuring business. Naturally, Guardian is starting from the lowest rank Porcelain

"That also helps us identify you if anything happens so try to don't lose it"

Guardian examines his tag these look similar to the ones he found wait that made him remember something he looks at the Guild Girl ".What do I do if I find lost tags?"

"You return to the Guild and you'll receive a small reward for it"

"Really? It just so happens I found these." He pulled out the tags he found from yesterday and place them on the counter.

Guild Girl again surprised she didn't expect he would find some already. She took one in her and closely examined it. Her eyes widen it's a silver tag she went on to the next and after finishing analyzing them she deeply sighed

"These are real. Where did you find them?"

"In a goblin nest"

"I see...thank you for bringing them back. Here's the small reward as promise." She handed him a small bag of copper coins that's a start for Guardian although he needs to learn the currency rate on this planet and other things if he's gonna be here for a while.

"Ahem...anyhow quest boards are behind you and we have a few leftovers now from yesterday."

"I see. Which do you recommend I go first"

"Personally I'd start with sewers or hunting giant rats." She answered " but after hearing from Goblin Slayer party report of you slaying a Cyclops and you clearing 2 goblin nest I think you can handle something bigger….maybe some more goblins haha.

"Goblins...Wait Goblin Slayer?"

"Oh, you don't know? You were with him last night the one in full armor he's well known around here for only slaying goblins." She explains

"You don't say?" Guardian knew who she was talking that guy is kinda hard to forget with his stoic attitude of his and him calling Guardian not a goblin and speaking of goblins.

"Are there any goblins quest?"

"G-goblin quest?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no we do have one from yesterday!" She points at near end Guardian went it pulled it from the board and handed it to her

"Anything I should know?"

"Yes the village is south from here and said they've sighted a group of goblins nesting in a cave not far from them and are worried they'll attack them soon"

"I see"Guardian knew what these goblins would do if they were left alone they would raid the village and probably kidnapped some poor young lady to be their plaything. After all what the stuff he has seen after clearing out that first goblin nest

"Also the adventurers who you were with said you don't know your way around and told me to give you this." Guild Girl handed him a map

Guardian took it, opening the map it showed the whole area of the land this is very useful to him now he doesn't need to be worry of getting lost he should really find a way to pay them back somehow and just as he was thinking of it Ghost appeared.

**"Want me to scan this?"**

"Yeah do that."

As Ghost began scanning to map the nearby adventurers and other receptionist almost took a step back at it in awe of it.

"So it is true he does have a floating talking spirit.

"It looks kinda cute though"

Guardian just sighed at this is everyone gonna surprised seeing Ghost? Perhaps.

**"Okay done we won't be needing this Ma'am thank you for showing us it"**

Guild Girl stared at Ghost "Umm...uh A-are you sure you don't need it? "

**"Not to worry Ma'am"** Ghost assured her nodding his shell** "I have the map copied in my database and it'll lead my Guardian to the nest"**

Taking the strange floating things word she just politely smiled and said"..Uh..Well then Happy Hunting!"

With the nodded from both of them Ghost transmat himself back to Guardians backpack and went off to begin his first quest! Just as he was about to open the door someone was in front of him

"G-Guardian-San!?"

It's the Priestess from yesterday

"Oh, it's you again hello."

Priestess surprised she didn't expect to see him again so soon "Um uhG-Good morning! W-where are you off to?" She then noticed the tag on his neck "Porcelain? Wait did you just became an adventurer?"

"Yeah I did." He nodded I found what I need from the Smith thanks to you and your friends but i don't have the money for the material so I'm off to do some goblin slaying that's been troubling a village south from here

Priestess paused and began fidgeting nervously for some reason she then looks at Guardian "C-can I come with you?"

"Umm..Is that okay? Guardian can handle the goblins alone and worried if she comes along something bad will happen to her

"It's fine!" She assured him " I'm an adventurer I can handle myself at these kinds of things in fact, I know a lot about goblins and how they operate."

"Really?" Guardian thought this could be useful information he doesn't know much about them other than the typical stereotype from the fairy tales and doesn't want to get swarmed by them again if one gets the jump on him.

"Okay, you can come along with me."

Priestess' face brighten with a smile "T-thank you" she bowed her head "I won't be a problem I promise!"

"Well then let's get a move on little girl"

Priestess bright smile suddenly went away her face began to look pouty to Guardian "Don't call me little"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done! ****Guardian and Priestess are off to do a little Goblin Slaying quest together...nice**

**Revealed Guardian 'age' I suppose I don't know if that matters to us because well he's immortal but thought I should put it anyway. **

**Last chapter I know I kinda nerfed Guardian but wanted Priestess to see the resurrecting thing to pique her interest in Guardian and story-wise**

**I am trying my best to write this well more lore-wise than the game itself just borrowing a few things from it like the Inventory thing and stuff**

**Q/A time**

**To _The Lazy Dragon_: About other Guardians coming to the Goblins Slayer planet I'm gonna say no for now on that. I might change my mind depending on how the story goes and what I feel to write about. And about bringing an enemy faction well at the beginning of this chapter kinda answer that for you.**

**To _Darkjoey:_ About Guardian race and sorry for not answering sooner I'm keeping that as a secret...for now.**

**Thanks for reading and see you all on the next!**


	6. First Quest

Guardian and Priestess made their way to the goblin nest where it was in a cave not from the village the goblins were threating. Reaching to the cave where the goblins are holding up, both hide in some bushes to spot any guards

"4 goblins and 1 wolf" Guardian whispers thinking how should he approach this

"You're not gonna use your loud weapon, are you?" Priestess asks him "It'll alert the others inside."

Guardian knows she has point and should use something silent opening his Inventory the choice is obvious he pulled out a bow but not just any regular bow The Trinity Ghoul it's silent and it'll be great taking out mobs of goblins too. The sword Quick Fang again and Guardian thought he should have another firearm alongside with Last Word just in case. Something small and easy to control an SMG would do the trick he pulled the Pillager he earned from playing that Rogue Lightbearers Gambit game

As he got what weapons he needed, he then saw one of the goblins separating from the group a perfect time to strike

Guardian lifted up Trinity Ghoul slowly pulled back the arrow aiming at the goblins head and releases a perfect precision kill quickly pulling another arrow before the others could react he hit one in the chest and out from the second arrow a small chain of Arc energy burst shocking the remainder eliminating them as their bodies slowly faded away in a blue electric current

Priestess looked in awe he took them out in seconds

"Did...did you used magic to enhance your bow?"

"Nope, that was just the bow itself." He answered standing up, as he walks to the entrance. Priestess still in shock she quickly shook her and followed him

Reaching to the cave entrance Guardian stop and have a look around for anything suspicious. As he did Priestess looks at the dead goblin he killed she took a deep breath and knows what she has to do next but she's a bit too squeamish to do it herself.

"Guardian-San" She called him"…C-can..can you cut open this goblin."

"I'm not a savage." He blankly said

"N-no! I k-know you're not! It's just goblins have a keen sense of smell and they'll smell us coming if we don't mask our scent."

"Keen sense of smell?" Guardian raised a brow at this "So that's how they detected me in the dark"

With a nod to her Guardian pulled out his main Hunters knife and processed to get to work a very grotesque process I should say. After finished cutting it open they both covered themselves with the blood of it. Guardian looks at himself he's well kinda grossed out he hopes the blood doesn't leave a permanent stain on his armor especially with the shader he's using

"Okay...just ew"

"You get used to it"

"Oh I did a long time ago"

With there smell masked they have a tactical advantage against the goblins in the cave. Taking a look in it was dark obviously and looked very spacious probably can use Auto or Pulse Rifle too but Guardian's gonna stick with the weapons he got for now. Before they went in Guardian turned to the Priestess.

"I need you to stay close to me and do what I say you understand?"

"Y-yes sir I will a-and I can cast Holy Light to let us see inside the cave" She said showing her staff to him

**"No need for that girl"**

Ghost appeared in front of her scaring her

"Epp! Oh it's you Ghost"

**"Hello again"** He nodded his shell **"I can provide us the light."** Ghost blinked once and turned on his flashlight ability showing it to her.

"Oh that's convenient"

With Ghost providing light Guardian and Priestess went in. Trekking carefully Guardian with Trinity Ghoul at the ready Priestess did what she was told and stick close to him she knows she only provides support to him but what can she do?

He has a little floating metal companion that can provide a source of light, heal him, and can detect anything coming to him. And Guardian looks like he knows what he's doing, acting very professional like in this than most Porcelain adventurers would. She frowned at this she felt like she's slowing him down but last night she couldn't stop thinking what is he really? She shook her head she doesn't want to think about now and focus on the job at hand with him.

**"I detect a few goblins up ahead"**

Slowly getting close they see a light at a corner Ghost transmat away to let Guardian and Priestess get in more closer they see 3 goblins 1 holding a torch and the others a small hatchet and sword they were standing just idling around minding their own business but not for any longer.

Guardian slowly pulled back Trinity Ghoul aiming for the one with the torch he quickly jumps out from the corner and releases. Hitting it in the throat that it also impaled in the wall too, the other two goblins quickly turned around to find out where it came from but it didn't matter as Guardian quickly threw out 2 small knives hitting directly one in the eye and the other in the forehead killing them.

Guardian put Trinity ghoul on his back and pulled out Pillager, he and Priestess walked to the dead group and he picked up the torch the goblin dropped

"I'll be taking this thank you."

Waving the torch around it revealed two paths in front of them one left and one right. Guardians gut tells him one of these will lead them to the rest of the goblins and the other could lead them to trap or not, either way, they have to pick one. He looks at Priestess for her opinion

"Which way do you think we should go?"

Priestess stopped she didn't think he would ask her opinion she looked around the cave carefully observing it remembering what she learned from Goblin Slayer

"Umm..T-that way."

She pointed left at the path.

With a nod, Guardian went in but just to be safe he placed a laser tripmine on the other path never know when one might come through there and sneak right on them right?

Walking down the path they reach a dead end but it appeared they arrived to be storage room the goblins were able to get their claws on. Guess those three goblins where kinda guarding it.

Priestess looks down in disappointed a little embarrassment she didn't get it right she still needs a lot to learn out on the field.

Looking around the storage room they see a few wooden crates holding small rusted weapons and armor a few overripe vegetables and fruit and It had a few rabbits in cages all of them terrified shaking. Guardian and Priestess assume these rabbits were gonna be the goblins dinner later on

"Aww...Poor things"

"We can set them free once we clear this nest." Guardian said making Priestess slightly smiled at him

***BOOM!***

Just then a small explosion erupted shaking the ground. Guardian quickly went over to Priestess to shield her from any falling debris

"What...what was that?!"

"Something set off my tripmine."

Guardian knew that explosion woke every goblin in this cave and him and Priestess are in not in a good place to be now. They're all probably coming to this storage room to get their weapons they need to get out of there.

They head back where they came from, slowly reaching back to the main area Guardian stopped as his motion tracker picked something up.

**"Guardian I detect a large number hostiles up ahead"**

Taking Ghosts word he threw the torch down the hall revealing a dozen goblins maybe more staring right at them.

"Oh..that's...that's a lot of goblins"

"Grah!" One of the goblins roar as the rest charge at them.

Guardian knew it's too risky to fire at them now because at how close they are to them plus with the numbers they have they will overrun pinning them down leaving Priestess to fend for herself and he couldn't let that happen. He quickly turned around.

"Fall back!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Running back as fast they can to the storage room Guardian knew they're heading to a dead end but needed to gain some distance between them. He set another laser tripmine to slow them down and it went off taking out a few buying them a few seconds.

Reaching back to the storage room, Priestess catching her breath as Guardian turns back to the hallway and ready is gun. He couldn't see them and couldn't fire blindly in the dark with the risk of wasting ammo. He then heard Priestess chanting something

_"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light, to we who are lost in darkness. 'Holy Light!'"_

From her staff, a flash of light appeared it brighten up the hall revealing the small goblin horde chasing them even blinding a few

Guardian surprised at what she did but the goblins are now in his sights, he crouched down, aiming Pillager and open fired. Unloading an entire clip he burst fired to make every shot he took out 11 but these goblins are relentless!

The flash of light slowly began to die out and Guardian heard his gun is clicking he's out of ammo! With the magazine empty and the flash of light gone the goblins are still coming. With no time to reload or pull out Last Word or Quick Fang Guardian dropped Pillager and held out his right hand activating his Super, Bladedancer.

Both sides stopped Priestess and the goblins looked in shock (Pun! Ha!) His static blue aura glow lit up the dark hallway. His sudden glow surprised the goblin they never seen this kind of 'magic' but the goblins weren't gonna back down because it, they had the numbers against him and they can kill this 'Adventurer' and have fun with the girl...or so they thought

In a blink of an eye, Guardian is already in front of one and slashed it with his Arc Blade across it chest his body faded away in the blue electric current and on to the next.

Priestess looked in awe as he took out the goblins one by one. He moved with elegance as if he were dancing a beautiful lethality and relentless style.

The goblins in the back looked in horror as they see the strange blue glow getting closer and closer to them those who smart enough ran but it didn't matter as Guardian had already cut them down

Priestess looking down the hall the down as Guardian took out the rest with his blue 'magic' it then just suddenly vanished. She looked in horror thinking something horrible just happen but then she saw Ghost appear lighting up the hallway revealing Guardian walking to her with not a scratch on him

"Are you okay?"

Priestess sighed in relief Glad he's okay.

"I am."

She picked up his strange weapon it felt heavy to her but she's able to carry it. She went up to him as she did she looked around the hall. There were no bodies only the one he shot with his strange weapon. That 'magic' he did was powerful she felt the energy soaring from him it felt like a high-level spell to her.

Priestess hands him his weapon As he puts a fresh clip in Guardian is impressed at this girl for what she did, her flash of light really did help them.

"You did good back there." He said praising her

Priestess stared at him before her face slightly turned red "T-thank you sir!"

"Guardian." Ghost speaking up " I detect no more goblins in this cave but I suggest we should still look around just to be sure"

Both Guardian and Priestess agreed on this. Checking the cave it was goblin free there was no Shaman or Hobs or any other grunt goblins for the village to be concerned about. So what they did next is set free of those captive rabbits!

"Be free little bunnies."

The rabbits slowly crawled out of the cage looking around they quickly hop out and made their way to the forest. Guardian and Priestess chuckled at this

As the rabbits went back to the wild there quest is now over they need to head by to the city but before they did,Guardian stop to think It took them about an hour to get this nest on foot as much as he loves to walk back to the city he would be saving more time if he used his Sparrow so with the help of Ghost he summons his Sparrow with the Metro Shift shader a black and blue color

Hop on. Guardian said as he got on his Sparrow scooching over making some space for Priestess

Priestess jaw drops at what she's looking at now. Out of nowhere, he summons this large floating contraption and he's riding it as if was on a horse.

"Um, G-Guardian-San what is that?"

"It's my Sparrow." He answered " it'll let us get back to the city quicker"

"Um o-okay?" Unsure about it but she decided to go with it. She sat behind him and held onto him

"Hold on tight."

And with that Guardian turned the throttles going at full speed. On the way back they passed many travelers in awe and confused at them they obviously never seen such a thing go so fast. Going at this rate Guardian knew in no time they'll be back to the city before noon he then heard Priestess whimpering

"What is this a bit too much for you?"

"N-no..".Priestess lifted up her head flashing a bright smile to him"….this... this...is just really fun!"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**Done! Guardian and Priestess finished their quest together without a hitch obviously. And on they're way back to Frontier City for their report on his Sparrow nice!**

**Q/A time**

**To _NewtypeAuthor346:_ About Guardian being from before or after the Red War. He's after**

**To _Kamencolin:_ About Guardian fighting just goblins or other monsters. I will say goblins mostly because of his starting rank Porcelain and the story I'm doing but he will encounter other monsters sometimes**

**To _The Lazy Dragon:_ About what Guardians weapon types he has. I'm gonna say, on him now he has one of each type so to speak maybe an extra one too don't wanna reveal too much I wanna surprise you, readers. And about him having weapons from Destiny 1 weapons yes he does have a few. Suggestions are welcome of any of you readers have of which Guardian should have and SPOILER ALERT here's one of them I'm gonna use in later chapters...'The First Curse'**

**Also if you're all wondering how I got my cover of my Hunter I used the Destiny app to get a 3D model of it**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next!**


	7. Knowing the Locals

It took Guardian and Priestess about 15 minutes to get back to Frontier City. Arriving at the city gates both got off the Sparrow. Priestess and a few others nearby looked in shock as the Sparrow just vanishes into thin air just after a few seconds.

"Come on let's go the Guild."

"Um uh yes sir!"

Right now the Guild Building it was bustling with energy with young and old adventurers looking at a few quests on the board or having a drink with one another. The door open and almost everyone stop what they're doing. They stared at our Guardian who just enter alongside with Priestess.

Priestess saw Goblin Slayer and the rest of her party here.

"Um uh...I have to go now and...t-thank you for taking me with you." She politely bowed her head to him.

"I appreciate the help, see you around."

With a smile Priestess went over to her party as she did Guardian went in line to tell he completed the quest. Waiting for his turn he can hear the others Adventurers talking about him

"Check it out it's the 'Guardian'"

"Yeah, apparently he became an adventurer this morning. Goblin Slayer party said he took out a Cyclops with a weird large staff that made it explode"

"Really? Then should I ask him to join me in a party?"

"I don't know, they could be exaggerating and doesn't he look kinda weird to ya? And what's with those weapons he has?"

"Soo...you think it's a guy or girl underneath that strange armor?"

"Girl...I think girl bet it on?"

"You're on!"

Guardian rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, again with the cyclops seriously it's starting to annoy him a little and why are they making a bet if he's a male or female? He's a guy obviously!

Finally his turn up, and what appeared to be luck for him, it's the same Guild Girl again and she's surprised to see him so soon

"G-Guardian!" She sounded surprised "You're...you're back already?

"Yeah…. is something wrong?"

"Nono...It's just...how did you get here so quickly?"

"I used my Sparrow."

"Sparrow? Like the bird?"

"Umm...No." He answered, "It's a thing lets me get places quicker."

Guild Girl was unsure about that, there have been reports in the past of adventurers taking quest and saying they did it but never actually doing it.

"I see ...was there anyone with you?"

"Yes that girl over there." He pointed at Priestess who is being teased by the Elf

"Oh her?"

"Yes she wanted to come along"

Guild Girl stared at Priestess she was wondering where she was and she does trust her

"Okay...how did your quest went?" She asks

"It went without a problem." Guardian answer "There was about 30 of them in the cave mostly grunts they had old rusted weapons and some crates of overripe vegetables and fruit may have stolen them."

Guild Girl nodded as she writes it down it matches the description what the village said. "And how did you kill them?"

"Umm..6 with my bow, 2 with throwing knives, a couple with trip mines, most of them with my SMG And the rest with my Light"

"SMG? Light?"

"Oh this."

Rather than explaining it to Guardian placed Pillager on the counter.

"Umm this?"

"Yeah."

Guild Girl stared at the weapon she had never seen this type of weapon before then again Guardian does stick out with his armor and that strange weapon on his hip and that weird bow

"Okay?..and Light? Do you mean magic?"

"No Light" Guardian showed his hand to her as it emits a small Arc aura. She and a few others nearby eyes widen at it. Again Guild Girl in just awe at this strange man he's almost strange as Goblin Slayer but is more social. The blue Arc aura around his hand is something she never has seen before she can almost feel the energy in it despite being so small. And what else baffled her is Guardian didn't even do a chant he just did it like he was snapping his finger

Guild Girl quickly shook her she still has a report to fill out. "I-I see...Light it is then." As she finished writing down what he said Guardian got a sense of deja vu this feels like a typical after mission report he does back at the Tower but on a different unknown planet now.

"Okay, let's do a quick review." Guild Girl looks at her paper "You and that Priestess over there went to the nest. You both encountered about 30 goblins in the cave"

"Correct."

"Working together you slew the goblins with your...weapons and...Light while she provides support to you. You both found crates of old weapons and food the goblins must've stolen."

"Correct again Ma'am"

"Then everything checks out the quest is complete then! Good work!" She said with a big smile "Here's your reward." She handed him a small bag

"Huh?"

Guardian looked disappointed at his reward opening it there are only copper coins with a few silver coins. Although he doesn't know the currency rate he can tell this is a small reward. If goblin slaying rewards are like this he'll be on this planet for years at this rate if doesn't acquire a large amount of money but at least there's a silver lining of this he saved a village from having a terrible fate with those goblins on the loose and that what matters. And Guardian knew he did have some help on the quest

"Also can you give half of the reward of this to that girl over there?" Guardian placed half of his earnings on the counter and points at Priestess how looks like she's being teased by the Elf

"Oh how kind of you."

"She helped me in the quest it's the least I can do"

Guild Girl couldn't help but smile at Guardian even though he's a bit strange he seems very nice.

With that done both politely nodded and part ways. Guardian went a small table alone thinking about what to do next. He could take another quest but his options are limited because of his Porcelain rank or he could learn about this planet's history either which they both will help him and Ghost.

"Hey, Guardian! So you're the one who took our Priestess?" "Just then the High Elf Archer shouted his name coming to his table alongside with the rest of her party and also two new face as well.

One tall man with short firm black hair wearing a full-body black armor with a white scarf carrying a large claymore sword on his back the other a young beautiful lady with long blond hair wearing full-body white armor with some gold accents on it she looks like an actual knight

"Umm yeah we did a goblin quest together."

The Elf smirked at Goblin Slayer bumping an elbow to him ". Guess he took the quest you were gonna do huh Orcbolg?"

"Yeah…."Goblin Slayer answer as he noticed the bow on Guardians back "You have a bow...but I don't see you having a quiver"

"Yeah, I don't need one. I can just pull back the string and an arrow will appear" Guardian answer

"I see. Like magic."

"Kind of"

"I see"

".."

".."

"Is he always like this?" Guardian asks

"You get used to it." They all reply with a deadpan face

"Sir Guardian" Lizard Priest calling him "This gentleman here would like to well...spar with you." He points at the Heavy Warrior who has a smirk on his face

"Spar?"

"Yeah!" The Heavy Warrior shouted "Everyone heard a lot of interesting things about you from these guys, you taking down a cyclops alone and having a weird magic"

Guardian is a bit hesitant about that. He can feel the many stares on him maybe wanting to see him fight this guy. Observing the Warrior he looks the part of a Titan but not really one. Guardian knew he shouldn't underestimate his opponents even those without the Travelers Light can be formidable but those he fought had weaponry and tech equal or greater what he has.

And this Warrior and everyone else here doesn't have the tech equal to what he has, they could have the skills to maybe outwit him but Guardian is battle-hardened of the wars and hidden threats he ended across the Solar System...and also they would be dead if he shot or incinerate them with his guns and Light.

"Umm...i don't think it's a good idea." Priestess speaking up. "I mean his weapons and his…'magic' is very powerful than anything I've seen."

"Really? Now I really wanna see this guy in action!" The Warrior laughed

Guardian blankly stared at him this guy really likes to fight he assumes almost like the Crucible Handler but less shouty.

"I kinda don't want to, sorry." Guardian trying to decline worried he might end of hurting him or worse

"Oh, Come on don't be like that." The Warrior trying to encourage him. "If you beat me I'll give 5 gold coins"

The mention of money got the Guardians attention those 5 gold coins could make a tidy profit and getting him closer to the minimum amount for 1 ingot. Normally he shouldn't be swayed by money but this is a pressing matter for him. He needs to repair his ship or comms as soon as possible

"Alright, I'll do it" He looks at Heavy Warrior"... but let me show you something first"

* * *

Goblin Slayers party even Goblin Slayer himself, came to the training ground back of the Guild Building alongside Female Knight, a group of young rookie adventurers and other adventurers who also curious how this will go

"Wow, OrcBolg I didn't know you would be interested to see this." High Elf Archer surprised at him

"I am interested in Guardian weapons" He simply answer

"To see how it will kill Goblins I assume?" The archer asks with a deadpan face

"Yes"

Goblin Slayers party just laughed at his bluntness as they stood by the sidelines. There were 3 dummies on the field all of them have old worn out armor the Smith was throwing out and was kind enough to let it be used for this demonstration

"So what you gonna show off your archery skill with that weird bow?" Heavy Warrior asks looking at his bow

"Nope...I'm not gonna use the bow rather I'm gonna use this" Guardian showed the Last Word on his hip

"That?"

"Yeah. "

The Warrior thought he was joking to use such a small thing but he sounded serious about it he wonders if it can do. To him, it looked he can bash it like a hammer or club but after hearing what Priestess said his weapon is powerful what could it be...well he and everyone else will be in for a show.

"Alright...show us what it can do."

With a nod Guardian stood in front of the dummies he wanted to show him what he's up against he then enters into a quickdraw stance as he slowly reaches for Last Word. Everyone looked confused at his pose something they had never seen before. Guardian then took a deep breath and then

***Bang!* *Bang!***

Like a flash of lightning, he fans the hammer of Last Word. The sudden quick thundering noise from Guardians weapon made everyone jump. It was so fast they didn't know what just happen until they all saw the dummies having 3 large sizable holes in them, 2 in the chest and 1 in the head

Everyone was gonna asks what just happen but Guardian wasn't done yet. He then raised Last Word in the air as his body and gun lit up with Solar energy activating his Golden Gun super.

Everyone except Goblin Slayer party jaws hit the ground Guardian's on fire literally they can feel the heat where they are. Guardian quickly fired 3 Golden Gun shots annihilating the dummies as all three slowly faded to golden ash

Guardian spins Last Word and puts a fresh clip in he then looks at the Heavy Warrior

"Sooo….what do you think of that?"

Heavy Warrior couldn't see but can tell there's a smug look underneath that strange helmet of his but he'll admit that was something. His weapon pierce the dummies armor like it was paper even though they had old armor it can still hold up a sword strike and that fiery golden magic he did at the end is powerful it destroyed the dummies with ease. With a weapon like that and 'magic' against demons, they will not stand a chance against that even him but yet he smirked at this

"That thing is loud and I don't wanna fight that but do you have a melee weapon of some sort?" He asks

"I uhh do have a sword I use sometimes and a dagger." Guardian answer

Heavy Warrior grinned at this "Let do a sword sparring match instead!"

Guardian blankly stared at him and gave it some thought. A sword sparring match seems fair to Heavy Warrior but what worries Guardian is his sword Quick Fang, it's still a sword, yes but it's a sword capable to cut through tough armor and thick skin like the Cabal or Hive and judging this guy armor and his large sword will not be able to withstand a single slash against his sword. But Guardian really needs that money as much he's afraid to end up accidentally hurting him he has to do it. He'll try to be careful using Quick Fang

"I can do work with that." Guardian answer as Heavy Warrior chuckled in excitement

Both walked on the training field they stood opposite from each other. Heavy Warrior pulled out his large sword holding it in one hand and over his shoulder as for Guardian he pulled out Quick Fang from his inventory making everyone except Goblin Slayer party looked in awe at him

"So it's true you can just pull stuff out of nowhere." Heavy Warrior said as he enters his stance

"Shall we begin?" Guardian asks as he did the same

With both ready High Elf Archer raised her arm then dropped and shouted: "Begin!"

At that very moment, Guardian and Heavy Warrior dashed towards each other. Guardian being faster because he's a Hunter got very close to Heavy Warrior very quickly. As he was in range Heavy Warrior swung his large claymore sword sideways but Guardian slid underneath his strike dodging it he then grabbed one of his legs tripping him to the ground

But Heavy Warrior is a skilled..warrior he manages to catch himself with the help of his sword, he then looks back a Guardian who's behind him now. He smirked at him a clever trick he'll admit he then charges again raising his sword.

Guardian took a step back dodging his multiple attacks. This guy swings were fast he'll admit despite using a large heavy sword and it looks like he has some battle experienced too. Guardian then blocked a strike with his Sword but Heavy Warrior has great physical strength almost like a Titan as his attack was able to push him away. Guardian dodge back rolls to catch his footing.

Heavy Warrior is a little annoyed at how this sparring match is going he noticed that Guardian hasn't been on the offensive at all just being on the defensive not even trying to counter his strikes.

"Come on!" Heavy Warrior shouted "Come and try to attack me!"

Guardian remained silent he guesses he should be on the attack. He dashes at him as Heavy Warrior enters a defensive stance. Heavy Warrior swings his large sword but something amazing happen

Guardian jumps high able to dodge his attack but while he was still in the air did his double jump and landed on the base of his sword. Heavy Warrior felt the sudden weight he was about to his swing sword again but stop when he felt a sharp blade near his neck

"I win."

Heavy Warrior and everyone else couldn't believe it, he slowly turns his head to see Guardian crouching on the base of his weapon holding his sword near his neck.

"Haha...you got me." He admits defeat as Guardian jumps off his sword "I am a man of my word, so here." Heavy Warrior tosses 5 gold coins as Guardian caught them.

"Thanks" Guardian is now closer for 1 ingot

"You're pretty good where you learn to fight like that?" Heavy Warrior asks

"From the Crucible." Guardian answer

"Crucible? What's that?"

"It's like a tournament style training thing." Guardian answer

"Hey, what's this?" Suddenly Spearman appeared back from his quest alongside with his partner Witch

"Oh, it's you" Guardian said "How was uh...your date at the ruin?"

"Oh, it went great...I took down a large werewolf that was hiding there took it without it even know I was there not that I'm bragging." Spearman said with a smug look

Heavy Warrior just sighed at spearmen cockiness "When did you get here?"

"Just now." He answers "Saw your little match never thought you'd lose to a sparring match other than her." Spearman said pointing a Female Knight

Spearman then noticed the Porcelain tag around Guardian's neck. "Hey! Did you just become an Adventurer?!"

"I did."

"Hmph, so you took my advice huh?" Spearman smirked "Maybe I can teach you a few things from one of the greatest in the Frontier"

Spearman words made Heavy Warrior laugh "Ha! I don't think he needs to learn anything from you"

"What's that supposed to me?" Spearman asks almost feeling insulted by that

"I know a good fighter when I see one and this guy." Heavy Warrior points at Guardian. "He can even beat you."

"Oh really?" Spearman raised a brow at this before looking at Guardian. "Then how bout me and him face off right now."

Heavy Warrior likes the sound of that. He looks at Guardian "How bout Guardian you and him?"

"Umm I don't really know but I can spare the time plus I think I need to hone my skills"

Spearman smirked at Guardians confidence "Pretty confident are you? Hey! Let's make it interesting!"

"Interesting how?"

Spearman stop to think and has a solution "Okay if you win...you can come along with me and my partner on a grand adventurer with us! You lose you clean my gear for a week!"

"The first one sounds like a punishment than a reward". Guardian said as a teardrop on the side of his helmet. Guardian words made a few of the Adventurers snicker even Spearman's partner

"Hey! You mouthy little…. "Spearman stopped and just snapped his tongue "Hmph fine! your lost pal then what do you want if...you win"?

"I would rather have some coins instead." Guardian answer

"Very well I'll give my portion of the quest reward I just got ago"

Another opportunity to get more money well Guardian's not gonna let this past. Even though it's a bit shallow for his taste taking people's award but Spearman offered that "Thanks Shall-

"Wait" Spearman stopped him just before he enters his stance " don't use that sword use that weapon you showed me earlier." He said eyeing Last Word. Everyone began to drop sweats as that would be a terrible idea for him

"Um with all due respect." Guardian trying to polite "I don't think you want me to use it."

"He's right!" One of the Rookie Adventurer shouted agreeing with him

"It can destroy your armor!"

"Oh, come on there's no way it can do that! Can it? "Spearman thought the Rookies were exaggerating he thinks there no way that small weapon of his can best his spear and Guardian weapon doesn't look 'magically enchanted'

"Now now..." Just then Spearman partner Witch stepping in she looks at Guardian " You should..let him...but...please...be careful...not to...hurt him...with that. "She said with a smile

Guardian sighed at this with no way of Spearman backing down he will try to end this quick without well...killing him or worse

"I think this gratuitous is but screw it." Guardian said pulling out Last Word

Spearman smirked at this he has better range than Guardians small weapon and thinks he can beat him. He ready his spear...well this is gonna end badly for him.

With both good to go Spearman partner Witch raised her hand and quietly shouted" ...begin."

At that moment everyone thought Guardian would fire his strange weapon right away but no he didn't he just stood there. Spearman thought Guardian was a bit too confident in that small weapon of his so he charged at him and he thrust his spear, but Guardian has dealt with many spear users mostly because of the Fallen and knows multiple ways to counter-attack.

Guardian dodged to the side and grabbed the handle of his spear he then does a spinning back elbow to Spearman's head staggering him that he loosen his grip on his weapon. He then took this opportunity to steal his weapon by kicking him pushing him away. Spearman shaking his head he noticed his weapon is gone he quickly turned his head to Guardian but as he did, he felt the barrel of Last Word pressing on his forehead

"You lose."

"What!?" Spearman couldn't believe it. It can't ended that fast already " There's no wa-

***Bang!***

Everyone gasped in horror they all thought Guardian killed Spearman but no didn't he doesn't kill people unless he as to. He actually fired near the side of Spearman's head. The loud noise ruptured one of his eardrums he drops to the ground screaming in pain from it

"Arghh!" Spearman covered his popped ear "W-what did you just do?!"

"That's what this weapon does." Guardian answer holstering Last Word

"So that thing makes a loud noise so what?!"

Guardian blankly stared at him " Look behind you."

Spearman turns his head around and his eyes widen when he sees a large sizable hole on a building's wall he knew right away what would happen if Guardian really fired at his head it would leave a huge hole on his pretty face and would be dead plus he could've fired it at the beginning but didn't

Spearman hates to admit it but he's a man "Damn it It's my lost"

"Defeat comes to us and you learn from it. Guardian quoted like the Crucible Handler always say whenever he loses a match "And….sorry about that." offering him a hand up.

"Hmph!" Spearman grinned he grabbed his hand "I guess it was my fault I underestimated that thing and you."

Just then Witch came to the field with her staff in hand to heal her partner's ear "Let me….help you...with that

"Wait" Guardian stopped her before she can cast a healing spell " my Ghost can do it for you."

"Ghost?" Both looked at him confused at what he means Ghost then

**"That's me you two"** Ghost then appeared hovering over Guardian's shoulder

"What is that?!"

"Oh...my?"

Guardian is not surprised at their reaction and those who were watching them.

"This is my partner" Guardian answer. "He can fix that damage ear for you. Ghost would kindly?"

**"Right away oh and uh Guardian that seemed a bit much don't you think?"**

"Hey I was careful, wasn't I?"

Ghost didn't say anything and it looks like he just rolled his one blue light as he hovered toward Spearman he then opens his shell using the Light then the Light burst near him. Spearman and Witch eyes widen at Ghost

"It's all better. Spearman said in disbelief at what just happen "What...what the hell did it used?!"

**"I used my Light."** Ghost answered

"Light?" Witch asks"…..Is that….magic?"

"It's not really magic….it's something else" Guardian answer

Witch raised a brow intrigued by that answer "I...see...but anyway."she looks at Spearman"...Please give….him...the...reward."

Spearman snapped his tongue scratching his head feeling his pride defeated by Guardian. "Yeah yeah here." He tosses him a small bag to Guardian

Opening it there was a mix of gold and silver coins quite the profit Guardian made today. "Thanks for the coins"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Spearman said rolling his eyes "Next time we're gonna a rematch" He said as he went back inside of Guild Building

* * *

After that little sparring match many Adventurer were praising him at how strong he is, some asks or beg to Guardian to join their party since if they have a guy like him with a weapon and 'magic' like that in their party they can make a lot of money or get a higher Rank in the Guild. But Guardian humbly declined their request many of them were extremely disappointed

Back inside the Guild many of them asked where he and Ghost are from. Guardian told them they're from planet Earth but most of them laughed at his answer. The Adventurers thought he was joking and didn't believe them thinking he was just playing but it didn't really surprise Guardian and Ghost naturally that would be their reaction but as they were mingling with the people they learned an interesting thing

There's a resurrected Demon Lord that has a large army growing to bring chaos to this world. Many Kingdoms and Tribes have been working together having their army to stop this Demon Lord and there is a suppose Hero who's a Platinum Rank with 2 Gold Rank Adventurers that have been focusing on eradicating the Demon Lord forces. And these Adventurers here are used to eliminate threats that the Kingdoms and Tribes can't spare time or resources for

When Guardian asks what kind of an army does the Demon Lord has and from he can get it was mostly composed of barbaric mythological creatures Minotaurs, Cyclops, Orge, etc, evil cultist and extremist who worship the Demon Lord

This Demon Lord and his followers is obviously a threat to the people. Guardian has a duty to protect and save those in needs he could help with this Demon Lord problem but he's just a single man he's not a one-man army well he is. But with just being on this planet for 4 days it's unwise to get involved in something big like that...not yet. Guardian and Ghost need to focus on their main objective if they get off-world or fix their comms to send word to the Vanguard they can help the people here

After the Adventurers were done questioning him they all have some adventuring to do they all went to the quest board to pick which quest they should go on.

Overhearing the chatter amongst them Guardian noticed these Adventurers are a bit selfish. Some declining quest mostly those that seemed too easy or the reward not much leaving the inexperienced and young one to handle them.

It angers him a little that some of these Adventurers only care about getting money or glory. He knows even the smallest and unrewarding task can make a big impact but it's their choice and can't do anything about it

"Guardian!" Just then he heard the Elf Archer calling his name man she's a loud one he thought. She came to his table along the rest of Goblin Slayer party

"Can I help you all with something?" Guardian asks

"No, we were wondering if we can help you with something." The Elf said

"Sir Guardian" Lizard Priest stepping in "Since well ...you and Sir Ghost are not... from here we were wondering if we could be perhaps any assist to you both?"

Guardian paused thinking he really hates mooching off these people without giving them a commodity of some sort for their help he's gonna find a way to pay them back somehow. And since their offering their help again he and Ghost are gonna be in this city for a while might as well have a tour of it with them as a guide

Then can you give me a tour of this city? Guardian asks

"A tour?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm Alright!"

...

Goblin Slayer party gave the grand tour of Frontier City to Guardian the city it is fairly large, it had a market area, a residential area, a Temple, etc. But Which was surprising to Goblin Slayer Party is that Goblin Slayer himself is on this tour which is very strange. During the tour Guardian really stuck out given with his strange appearance some of the citizens thought he was a knight or something else.

Near the end of it Guardian was shown a library that is going to be useful for him and Ghost they can now learn, and study about this planet's history and language given with some time and maybe with some help maybe that Priestess girl could help him

After the tour was over it was getting late and they all returned back to the Guild Building standing outside of it

"Well, that's the city Guardian!" High Elf Archer said "how was it?"

"It was very useful, thank you all for the tour." Guardian politely bowed his head to them for their gratitude "Is there anything i could do repay you?"

Goblin slayer party just laughed at this offer

"No need Lad we're just helping out a fellow adventurer"

"But you have all been a great help to me and Ghost." Guardian said "We would've been lost without your help and we would feel bad for not paying you all back

Goblin Slayer party stared at them he really wants to repay them. Thinking what can Guardian do to repay them they were unsure how until their fully armored stoic member had a suggestion

"Then...why don't go on with an adventurer with us." Goblin Slayer said surprising them

"Ehh!?" High Elf Archer and Priestess almost jump at what they heard

"Oh wow, BreadCutter never thought you'd ask someone to go adventuring with us." The Dwarf Shaman said almost sounding amused by it

"Hmm..Sir Goblin Slayer is there a particular reason why you want him to go on with us on an adventure?" Lizard Priest asks

"Yes." Goblin Slayer bluntly said "His weapons and...Light caught my interest and I want-"

"Let me guess." Guardian stopped him before he could finish " to see how it will kill goblins?

"Yes."

Guardian stared at him but shrugged his shoulder and laugh a little "Very well I'll come with you all when you go adventuring." Goblin Slayer nodded at his answer

Guardian then looked at the building everything hitting the hay he guesses he should rent a room again

"Wait." But before Guardian would go inside Goblin Slayer stopped "You don't have a place to stay? He asks

"I do not I'm afraid" Guardian answer

Goblin Slayer placed a hand to helmets chin thinking he then looks at Guardian Then...why don't you stay at my farm?"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done! Guardian getting to know the people and he made a quiet impression on them after kicking ass against Heavy Warrior and Spearman...Nice. And now knows a little at what's going on the world on Goblin Slayer planet**

**Now he's gonna pay off the debt to Goblin Slayer party when they go on an adventure!(Aka more goblin slaying) Awesome! And also surprisingly getting an offer to stay at the Farm will he accept and meet Cow Girl you just have to wait sorry**

**I'm gonna clarify a few things**

**1:**** Our Guardian eating and sleeps...he likes to do those**

**2: I bet some are wondering can Ghost heal others(Aka Non-Guardians) on the scene I wrote? Well, to be honest, I don't know. The Lore hasn't touched on that but given within Forsaken with Cayde being shot and losing his Ghost the Guardian(Aka us Players) summons their Ghost to heal and save him but unable to because the wound is too severe. So I'm assuming on that Ghosts can heal others and possible Non-Guardians but only minor wounds.**** I might be wrong on that but remember this is my FanFiction anything goes.**

**3: I know my grammar needs some work sorry my English is not that great but I'm improving...ish**

**And Finally, I've been very curious about this since I well confirmed that I'm bringing a Destiny enemy faction to Goblin Slayer planet and wanted to see what you all readers are hoping. So I set up a poll of which faction do you think I'm bringing to Goblin Slayer planet.**

**Cabal**

**Fallen**

**Vex**

**Hive**

**Taken**

**Scorn**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next!**


	8. A Debt to Repay

**(Author Note)**

**First of all, Thank you all very much for all the Favs, and Follows you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Returning to the Farm Goblin Slayer made his way back home as fast as he could and he's not alone.

"I'm surprised you offer me to stay at your farm Goblin Slayer." Guardian said walking next to him

"It's not my Farm," Goblin Slayer said "But I can have a word with owner of letting you stay."

"I appreciate it"

"Yeah."

"…"

"..."

"You don't talk much do you?

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"…"

"..."

This is the start of a beautiful friendship :D

...

Finally arriving at the Farm there is a wooden house in the center and a few shacks spread around the area. The land is fairly large wide-open spaces for grazing animals and planting crops.

Guardian looks around It feels very peaceful here. He then noticed a lady with short red hair wearing blue overalls walking out from the house and coming toward them.

Welcome back. She said with a big smile

I'm home. Goblin Slayer said

Cow Girl then turns her head to Guardian. He obviously looked strange to her almost like Goblin Slayer and saw the Procleien tag on his neck he's an Adventurer

"And who's this? A new friend you made?" She asks with a smile

"Sort of"

"I'm-"

**"He's called Guardian"**

Before Guardian could well introduce himself Ghost popped out and did it for him

"Ooo what is that?"

Rather than freaking than most Cow Girl maintain her composure

**"Greeting Ma'am I'm his Ghost"** Ghost nod his shell

"Ghost? That's cool." She said with a smile

He said he doesn't have a place to stay so I told him he can stay at the Farm if that's okay with your uncle. Goblin Slayer said

Cow Girl was actually surprised she didn't think her childhood friend would offer someone to stay at the Farm but this is actually a good thing for Goblin Slayer and this Guardian person seem friendly despite looking strange with that armor

"Oh how nice of you and I think it's okay since he doesn't have a place to stay.

"I see." Goblin Slayer turns his head to Guardian Looks like you can stay here"

"Good to know"

...

Cow Girl escorted Guardian to a small wooden shed

Opening the door to it is fairly small big enough to fit a bed a few shelves there and the room is very dirty

It's a bit dusty sorry. She said sounding a little embarrassed at the mess

Nono this will do fine thank you. Guardian polity bows his head to her

"Would you like some dinner?" She asks being nice

Ah okay... Cow Girl sounded disappointed Well if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask! And with that, she left

"What an energetic girl she is," Guardian said before looking back at the room to see Ghost is hovering all over the place scanning for anything interesting.

Examing the room Guardian wiped off some dust on a shelf he then found a book upon opening it the same text he saw on the glass orb when that Receipitest was writing down his information.

More of these strange letters. He said flipping a few pages

**"Guardian"** Ghost calling him hovering over his shoulder "**I suggest we take this time now to learn the language this planet has. That book you're holding, I can roughly translate these text given with some time"**

Guardian agrees with him have more knowledge about this planet is gonna help them in the long run. He sat on the bed and with that he and Ghost began to get to work

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hmm? Morning already?"

Noticing the sun rising from the open window it is dawn Guardian lost track of time studying and it kinda turns out the book Ghost been roughly translating is a novel of some sort but who cares they both now know a little of this planets language.

Guardian standing up he did a few stretches but getting no sleep is bad for his mental health but he has done long scouting mission without getting any sleep for a few days so this isn't an issue for him. He ate a ration bar for a quick breakfast and head outside.

Exiting the shed he sees cows, sheeps just herding around the fields just a normal sight to see at a farm. Walking alongside the fence he sees a familiar armor man checking on the fence

What are you doing? Guardian asks getting his attention

Goblin Slayer turns his to him "Oh it's you, morning"

"Good morning to you as well." Guardian nodded " what were you just doing?"

"Checking for goblin tracks." He answered. "Goblins move only at night so I'm checking if there's any.

"Have you found any?"

"None so far"

"Good to know."

Guardian thought it was nice and noble of him to do that this planet doesn't have a state of the art security system like at the Tower

Guardian follows Goblin Slayer as he did his daily routine around the farm not wanting to get in trouble if he just wanders around. Reaching to the center of the farm and the house is Cow Girl and her Uncle coming to them

"I see you're up and early as usual." The Uncle said before looking at our Guardian "So he's the friend you brought last night?"

"Yes sir

"I'm sorry for intruding Sir." Guardian being polite

The Uncle examines Guardian he certainly does look strange but something about him tells him he's not one of of those thug adventurers but something else

"No it's fine." He said "My niece told me you don't have a place just stay out of trouble you hear?"

"Understood."

"Would you like to join us for Breakfast?" Cow Girl asks

"I'm sorry I already ate." Guardian declines making her frown. As much as he loves to but he has work to do. I'm gonna head to Guild for some work

"Aww alright."

With a nod Guardian head to City and since he knows the way to the city now, he summons his Sparrow and drove off. The Uncle and Cow Girl eyes widen at how fast went away

"What...was that?" The Uncle asks in shock at what they just witnessed

"I don't know." Goblin Slayer bluntly said

* * *

Guardian went ahead to the city using his Sparrow he got there in no time. Arriving to the Guild Building the place is packed with adventurers and merchants waiting in line at the receptionist desk just a normal day at the Guild.

The line too long Guardian decided to wait till it's short so he sat at a table. Waiting he can hear the whispers from the people in line

"Hey it's him the guy who beat 2 Silver Ranks the Guardian"

"Really that's him? I thought he'll look more scary looking"

"You should've seen it he beat the top Silver Ranks here without breaking a sweat and his weapon and 'magic' is out of this world!"

Apparently the news of Guardian beating 2 Silver Ranks, his small weapon decimating armor like it was nothing, and his burning Light spread around the city like wildfire and he's getting a lot of attention for it which could be a good thing he supposes.

"Good Morning, everyone!" One of Recepistont shouting slamming a stack of quest forms on the counter "It's time to post all the quest available this morning."

Every Adventurer cheered that's what they've been waiting for that obviously. Many rushed to board hoping to grab whatever quest first that seemed exciting or rewarding.

Guardian hearing the chatter among some of those who were in lower and Mid Ranks wanted to take on something big like slaying dragon to gain fame quick which is really unwise unless you have the right equipment, skills, and knowledge to slay one!

He couldn't help but cringe on the inside at some of them. It's best for them to start out small, slowly grow new skills and hone them, learn more about what you're doing, and get better gear with each new battle they go through.

Even Guardian himself did this he didn't start out with all this gear and skill he started from the bottom when he first became a Guardian. Like the Crucible Handler said to the new Guardians Recruits 'With every battle small or large is a learning experience'

"Hey Guardian Good Morning!" Suddenly hearing a loud familiar voice calling him and of course, it's High Elf Archer alongside the rest of her party coming

"Oh it's you guys again, morning." He politely bows his head to him

"H-How are you Guardian-san? "Priestess asks still sounding a little nervous

"I'm doing well." He answers making her smile a little

"So you stayed at Breadcutters farm eh Lad?" Dwarf Shaman said "How was he?

"He is….an eccentric person." He answers making them laugh. "But he seems like an okay guy. So what you all are doing?" Guardian asks

"Just waiting for our last member of our group."

"You mean Goblin Slayer correct? "

"Yes"

"I see…so we're doing our little group adventure today?" Guardian asks

"Of course"Lizard Priest nodding his head "We are very curious to see what else you have in store ah and speak of the devil." He see the Slayer entering the Guild

"Goblin Slayer!" High Elf Archer getting his attention

"What is it?" He replys walking to them

"There's a quest we're going to do"

"Are there...goblins involved?"

The Elf twitched at this "Yes there's goblins"

"I see" Goblin Slayer looks at Guardian "You coming too?"

"Yeah."

"I see then let's go"

* * *

The quest was at a farming village a day and in a half away from the city on foot. Guardian would've probably got there quicker if he used his Sparrow but he has to repay his debt to this party and besides he loves walking.

After a long hike, it was getting dark and they haven't made it to the village and it seems everyone is exhausted so is Guardian he hasn't slept for 2 days! They set up camp by the road to get some rest.

Sitting by a campfire Guardian remained quite listening and watching to what everyone has to say or what they're doing so did Goblin Slayer while he was maintaining his equipment.

High Elf Archer telling tales of her people fighting demons in great war thousands of years ago, The Dwarf was casually having some Fire Wine after a long trip, Priestess did her daily prays she does every night and Lizard Priest screaming "Nectar!" after having a bite of his meal.

Guardian almost laughed when it turns out to be cheese he was screaming about then again who doesn't love cheese?

As everyone was doing there thing just relaxing their attention slowly now falls on to Guardian as he noticed there stares

"Is there something wrong?" Guardian asks

"So Guardian!" High Elf Archer calling him "This...Earth is where you're from? What's it like there? "

"Ah Yes, we've been curious about this planet known as Earth." Lizard Priest agreeing

Guardian stared at them he didn't know how to answer given how Earth is now "Umm...Earth now is well a desolated planet so to speak." He answers earning a confused look

"There is a story behind this is there? Goblin Slayer suddenly speaking sharpening his sword

"There is." Guardian nodded "A long one"

"I see." Goblin Slayer lifts his head and looks at him"...Can you tell us?"

"..."

Everyone looks the Slayer shock at what they just heard

"Are you...seriously interested in hearing it Orcbolg?"

"Yeah."

"Okayyy..then" High Elf Archer looks back at Guardian " Well then Guardian tell us"

With a nod Guardian cleared his throat and gave them Earth's history of what he knows. About 700 years ago the beginning of The Golden Age in which humanity found the Traveler that greatly further their technology that let them travel across the stars and colonize planets but it also attracted the Travelers ancient enemy the Darkness that nearly put humanity into extinction this was known as the Collapse.

And then came the Dark Age a time of vast suffering and terrible evil that only a few survived it. A faction known as the Fallen arrived to the Solar System pillaging humanity former worlds and colonies. He then explained the Traveler created Ghosts like his to find their Guardians to protect what's left of humanity. It sounded like a blessing but it wasn't like that in the beginning. Those were chosen by Ghosts some didn't want to protect the world but rather subjugate it instead they became warlords and injustice reigned taking over various parts on Earth.

Eventually, there was also those with the integrity stood up to their warlord brethren they are known as the Iron Lords. A war broke out between Guardians like himself Light vs Light a dangerous time that was. The Iron Lords won then after awhile people and other Guardians across the planet came to the Traveler seeking shelter.

Soon after came the City Age a time to rebuild where the people built a city underneath the Traveler called 'The Last City on Earth' The city thrived for many years until the Red War came where they nearly lost everything to a Cabal Faction called Red Legion but that didn't stop humanity whoever was left fought back and won. They took back their home and their Light

"Whoa, that's interesting history lesson Lad." Dwarf Shaman as everyone else was in awe at his story they couldn't believe that there is life beyond the stars and more advanced than their civilization

"Indeed Sir Guardian." Lizard Priest nodding his head in agreement "It seems your people have been through a lot"

"So what were you before...you became a uh….Guardian?" High Elf Archer asks sounding curious

"I don't know."

"Hm?" Everyone looked at him confused "What do you mean you don't know? Where you a solider or something?"

"I don't really know." Guardian sounding a little serious "I really don't"

**"Allow me to explain"** Ghost suddenly popping starting them as he's hovering by the campfire. **"Like my, Guardian said I was created by the Traveler to seek out our Guardian and when I first found my Guardian….he was well….dead"**

Everyone almost jumped at what they heard "Dead? You actually mean he was actually…?"

**"Yes"** Ghost nodded "He was dead for quite a while the Light was telling me he is the Guardian I was looking for, so I used my Light to Resurrect him he has memories of his past life

"So wait" Priestess speaking up "...back at the ruins when you said you were resurrecting Guardian-san...he was...dead"

**"Yes he was, from that heavy hit he received from the Cyclops"**

Everyone's eyes widen this is a shock to them they all know probably except Goblin Slayer that only dark magic can be able to resurrect something back from the dead and doing that is considered a taboo in the magic world. But this Light Guardian and Ghost speaks of wasn't magic it something ...more

"You're essentially Immortal" Goblin Slayer suddenly said

"Correct you are Goblin Slayer." Guardian praising him "but that does not mean I'm Invincible as well I don't age physically but I do mentally"

"I see"

"Wow why didn't that work on you Long Ears"

"Quiet shorty!

"You're Immoral Sir Guardian? Lizard Preist in shock so is everyone "Can...Can you tell us your exact purpose...of being a Guardian?" He ask

"It's simple…. We have a duty to protect and save people from any threat regardless of how small or large."

"That's it?" They were surprised at his answer

"Yeah if don't believe it, I don't blame you and I can tell you all had enough of crazy stories for now so bout we have this "Guardian transmat out a glass bottle with a blue drink inside

"A drink?" Dwarf Shaman surprised at this

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite drinks from my home The Tower." He pours a cup for the Dwarf Shaman and hands it to him

"Hmm.. "Dwarf Shaman looks at the blue drink unsure about it "It looks like a potion is it safe to drink?

"It is. It has about 40% percent alcohol in it"

"It's alcohol? Well, why didn't you say that!" With a laugh, Dwarf Shaman took a sip his eyes widen the taste was exquisite it tasted like nothing he had before!

"Ohho! I gotta say Lad this has a nice little kicker and flavor too!"

"Hey let me try!" High Elf Archer demanding to have some

"Ehh I don't think you're old enough to drink" Guardian pulling a glass away from her making her twitch

"I'm 2000 years old!"

"…"

"Are you serious?"

"She is" Priestess said " Elves age more than the average human and she is considered young among her people"

Guardian blankly stared at her he couldn't believe it even Ghost so it is true about Elves aging more and that's considered young?! "By the Traveler, You're probably even older than the Iron Lord and the Rouge Lightbearer combine.

High Elf Archer smirked she took the cup and had one sip but one sip she suddenly a little woozy her face slightly red she's drunk now

"Wow, this...is ***hic*** tasty! Why don't you have some ***hic*** Guardian?"

"I'm on the job now so no for me"

"Really? ***Hic*** Then allow me!" High Elf Archer snatched the bottle from his hand chugging it all "Ahhh! This stuff is pretty-... Zzzzzz "Before she could even finish talking she fell down on the ground like a rock pass out

"Annnd shes out?" Guardian surprised as he pokes her cheek " After 1 sip and a bottle?"

"Haha Lightweight! "Dwarf Shaman laughs at the Ranger as he took another sip

* * *

The next day the Party finally arrived at a farming village before Noon. The reaction from the villagers was a bit mix some were thinking they don't need them thinking they can handle the goblins themselves and the others glad they have them they looked very experience.

Goblin Slayer met the Head Villager an old man who gave out the request for intel from what he can get. Their Village Woodsmen found goblin tracks near their home it seems they are growing closer by the day and there is no cave to be found

Goblin Slayer thinks carefully there is no cave for goblins to hold up in only footprints he then looks the crops field they all look ready to be picked and it seems he came to a conclusion

"So what are we dealing with here?" Guardian asks walking next to him

"Wanderers." Goblin Slayer answer. Goblins that lost their homes and it seems they targeted this village to provide food and women to amuse and grow their numbers.

That is bad good thing they arrive before that happens. Standing on a small ridge Guardian observe the village it has a high sturdy fence making it impossible for the goblins to climb and difficult breakthrough without anyone noticing. There's only one way in and out of here and it's where they came from. Looking at the gate there is a large dense forest across from it

'If I were them I would do attack from that treelines over there." He points at the trees "It has good cover and low visibility difficult to be spotted."

"I agree" Goblin Slayer nodded "…..You seem to know what you're doing.

"I've done a lot of dangerous missions before arriving to this planet of yours"

"Is that so."

Guardian then noticed a wooden watchtower

"That watchtower looks promising"

"We won't need it." Goblin Slayer said " the goblins will only attack at night, it'll be impossible to see them in the dark from a distance

"Unless you have something that can"

Goblin Slayer slowly turns his head to Guardian "You have something like that?"

"Yeah."

"I see..."

...

Getting permission from the Chief Village both climbed the tower it oversees the entire village and the outside this is perfect for Guardian for what he has in mind. And with Goblin Slayer predicates the Goblins will attack tonight he told the Village Chief to harvest their crops as fast as they can while he and the others patrol around the village.

A few hours later the Villagers were able to get most of their crops to harvest but not all. Goblin Slayer party have been taking turns doing a patrol in groups of two but Guardian has been doing more than rest, given with Guardians having more energy than Non-Guardian and this seem to make them worried for him

"You've been patrolling the village for hours!" Priestess shouted at him before he did another run "You should rest! She said sounding worried

"You should." Goblin Slayer agreeing "I can take over for you"

Guardian blankly stared at them it's not like he's pushing himself or anything he just wants to help that's all but it nice to see they're worried for him With no way to say he gives in "Alright fine"

With a relieved smile from Priestess "We'll be back, just get some rest please" And with Goblin Slayer and Priestess went on Patrol

Forced to take a break Guardian sat down on the grass he watched the villagers finish what crops they could harvest before Sunset as they were singing a song a god called Earth Mother very interesting he wonders what else he'll find on this planet

Just as he was relaxing Guardian noticed the archer coming to him and she had a guilty look on her face

"Hey uh….My friend told me I drank all your favorite drink and passed out"

"Oh that? It's f-"

"So!" She suddenly shouted "I'm very sorry! She bows her head for forgiveness It was wrong for me to do that so I'm very very sorry!"

"Nono it's alright," he assured her And I have plenty of those on me

High Elf Archer felt glad she was worried she did something horrible! This Guardian fellow seems weird but very nice. She left Guardian alone as she did she noticed her Dwarf friend had a huge grin on his face

"Oh trying to be more friendly with him are you Long Ears?

The Elf face turn red "Shut up" She threw a rock at him " I don't want him to think of as a bad person!"

As they were bantering with each other Guardian overheard it he laughed a little, he doesn't think of them as bad people at all. He then noticed Goblin Slayer and Priestess returned from Patrol the Sun was setting down it's time to get ready.

The villagers went to their homes while Goblin Slayer alongside Priestess, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest stood near the gate to not be seen. High Elf Archer jumped on one of the roofs with her bow and as for Guardian he climbed up the watchtower he sets up his sniper rifle the Long Shadow and with that, they wait.

* * *

A few hours later it's pitch black and it began to rain down hard. Deep in the forest across the village is the horde of Goblin wanderers they saw the villagers have finished harvesting their what crops they could. Its time for the raid, the goblins are hungry they can't wait to pillage the village killing every man and woman not before having fun with them. They saw a group of adventurers arrived at the village to protect them but that didn't matter to the goblins they had the numbers they can easily get the jump on them by rushing them.

The horde is mostly composed of regular little size goblins and has a Hob as well. The Hobgoblin step forth being the frontline it raised its club roaring as the thunder syncs in

The other goblins cheered waiting for the Hobgoblin to give the signal but nothing. They look at the Hob standing still it then fell down dead on the ground. The goblin took a step back in shock and fear at what happened. The little ones saw a large hole through the hobs head and then

***Bang!***

Another thundering noise and another dead goblin on the ground. The goblins were petrified at what's going on. Are the adventurers attacking them? No, it's impossible for them to be seen in the dark especially with the heavy rain!

***Bang!***

Again they heard that noise this time 3 more goblins fell on the ground dead with a same large hole like the others.

The small horde is in panic, freaking out this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Graah!"

One of the goblins roared raising a club and charge at the Village encouraging others to follow. Many of them did charging to the Village as fast as they can as they did they kept hearing that thundering noise over and over and then it suddenly stopped.

One goblin made it through the gate it felt relieved he and his brothers can pillage the village but as he looks back it's eyes widen to see, he's the only one who made it. It then got a shiver to his spine slowly turning around he pissed himself to see fully armor man with one glowing red eye having an ominous aura raising his sword at him. The Goblin tried to run away but it was too late as Goblin Slayer has sliced it's head into two.

Guardian watched Goblin Slayer finished off the last one through his scope he scans the area for stragglers but none it's safe to assume that's all of them he lowers his sniper rifle. He puts his rifle on his back and jumps down to them

"Was…..was that all of them?" Priestess asks as she and everyone surprised that only one goblin attack the village

"I'm not sure." Goblin Slayer answered examining the goblin

"It's clear." Guardian getting their attention. "I scanned the area and got nothing"

"I see…"Goblin Slayer saw a large orange staff on Guardians back." Did you kill most of the goblins with that thing?"

"Yeah...They never saw it coming"

"I see…..Good job"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And done! This chapter was...okay I suppose but our ****Guardian gave Goblin Slayers party a brief history of Earth and himself nice...and He**** sniped those green little bastards! HA! Never stood a chance!**

**I just recently found something interesting in Destiny Lore. Guardians can starve to death during the Season of the Drifter if you sided with the Vanguard you are given a quest to find logs left by Drifter himself. And one of them says he and many Lightbearers purposely starved themselves to death during the Dark Age because well they were tired of living but unable to truly die because of there Ghost always reiving them even if they don't want them to and it also doesn't replenish their hunger as well when reived which really sucks. Also, they do require sleep like any person otherwise they'll get sleep deprivation.**

**And I'm gonna confirm one thing...Guardian will meet the Sword Maiden**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Who's excited for Shadowkeep! The Moon's haunted everyone...now where's my tank?**


	9. Having A Place

A few weeks have passed and the Gods are bit baffled now at the 2 pieces Guardian and Ghost. They've been in their ' game for a while now but hasn't done anything big yet

They find this strange they all thought it would do something that would change their 'game' since they have no control over them and has that strange 'Light' but no they've been slaying small groups of weak minor monster and sometimes big monsters also they've been doing alone!

The Gods don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. They can't shake this feeling something is coming something more vile and evil than they ever seen they don't know what though. All they can do is wait and hope it doesn't come but little did they know away in the corner of their 'game' is a Dark piece already on the board and it's slowly heading towards the Demon Lord Piece.

* * *

Guardian has somewhat made a place in the Guild and is able to somewhat read and write with the help of Ghost. After taking many quests solo I might add he was able to purchase a few ingots making the parts he needs but still has a long way to go.

"Here you go, Guardian." Guild Girl said in a professional matter " Another job well done!" She handed him his reward after slaying a group of goblins

"Thank you Ma'am." Guardian said nodding his head

Guild Girl stared at him she couldn't help but smile with every small quest he completes she's been getting good reviews about him from many villages who requested help. Also not that this is relevant or not they've been hearing what sounds like music playing whenever he goes off to solve their problems but nonetheless he gets the job done.

What many villages said about Guardian that after he completes their quest of slaying goblins or something else he's been taking the extra mile for them as well. For starters, he cured many ill people who were bedridden for days with his 'magic' , helped on villages repairs even improving them, and he does those free of charge and willing.

"You're not most Adventurers." She said

"Hmm...What makes you say?"

"Well ...I don't know how to put it." Guild Girl said putting a hand to her chin "Even though you are Porcelain Rank You seem very wise and humble and that you don't seem to be bothered with any quest that has a little reward and that you have been giving an extra hand to many villages when you're finished the quest. Most Adventurers would've say they're done and let them handle the mess."

"Well my reason is simple, I have a duty as a Guardian to protect and save those from any threats no matter how big or small it is and hope to prevent that threat happening again and also minimize the damage for them"

"Haha..it sounds like you are a Guardian after all"

"I am actually."

"But still..."She smiled at him " you saved a lot of lives for what you're doing and at the pace you're going you'll get a promotion in no time!"

"A promotion?...Good to know."

A promotion is a good thing for Guardian that can allow him to take on quests with bigger rewards but that shouldn't go to his head even though he needs the money he can't ignore the immediate threats around the Frontier. For instance, he noticed goblins were a bit of an issue here.

A typical story he hears now is a small group of goblins setting up a nest in a cave near a village even though they seem not much of a threat now but left uncheck for too long can be disastrous. Those with combat experience will most likely deny it the quest to slay the nest because it's not fun or the pay isn't good only leaving the young and inexperienced Adventurers to handle them who will without a doubt underestimate them that will get them killed or worse.

Guardian doesn't want that to happen so even if he did get a promotion he still will be taking on these small quests mostly. And with that done he politely nodded to the Guild Girl and part ways. Having enough money now he headed to the Blacksmith reaching down to the shop he sees the Smith manning the counter

"Oh Back already are ya Guardian? Here for the same thing? The Smith asks

"Yes Sir, I do believe I have the required amount here" Guardian placed a large bag of coins on the counter

The Smith looks surprised at how much money he has now "Working a lot lately have you?" he said picking up a coin biting it to see it's real and it is.

The smith Finished counting up his money"You have enough only for 1"

"Fine by me"

The Smith stared at him and will admit this Guardian fellow is a bit strange for not buying new armor or weapons then again the armor he's wearing looks very well-made and his weapon looks well maintain as well. Most Adventurers who have that kind of money would've done that but not him just getting the same thing over and over not that he's complaining he's just curious what he's doing with it.

"You're always buying the same thing." The smith said, " What you trying to do with it anyhow?"

"To make parts to repair my ship

"Your ship? The Smith raised a brow " You own a boat?"

"Not exactly"

"Hmph...well whatever you working on you better show it to me."

"When I do you and everyone in this City would be surprised what it is."

"Ha!" The Smith laughed "Well see about that it." The Smith went to the back and places the Ingot on the counter "Do you need a small sack to carry this?"

**"No need Sir"** Ghost popped out starling the Smith **" but thank you.** He hovers near it and transmat it to Guardians inventory

The Smith gave an impressive look "Quite convenient to do that. How much stuff you're carrying?"

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me"

...

Having the material needs Guardian head back to the main floor of the Guild and decided to take a little break from Adventuring. He sat down at a small table and sees other Adventurers drinking, talking to each other and whatnot. He then noticed Spearman's Partner Witch coming to his table

"Can I help you with something?" Guardian asks as she got close

"No...Just want….to chat." She said

"I see...have a seat."

Witch smiled at his offer she sat across from and she slowly pulled out a smoke pipe between her cleavage which surprised Guardian at how she's keeping that in there or how he didn't notice it in there before.

"Can I?" Witch requesting permission

"I don't mind." Guardian said

With a small chuckle Witch lit up her pipe with a small spell "Inflammarare" She took whiff it and slowly blows out a small puff of smoke. Guardian stared at her and will admit she does look sexy smoking for some odd reason

"You became….very well known….around here lately," She said sounding impress

"I've noticed."

"It is natural ...Given with your weapons...Your Armor….Your Little Friend…..and Your 'Light'...Is not of this world"

"Well it is actually"

Witch chuckled again "Heehee...You are a….strange one...almost like…

"Wait, let me guess" Guardian interrupted "….Goblin Slayer?"

"Yes...but you are….more social.

"Good to know." Guardian nodded "Oh by the way, how's your partner doing? Is his ear having any problems or anything?"

"He's doing fine….thank you for asking…..But...He still wants...that rematch though"

"That is an unwise idea just saying" Guardian bluntly said

Both laughed in agreement Spearman would not last a second against him again. Witch then noticed Spearman coming to him

"Yo! Sorry for the wait! Spearman shouted "Guardian having a friendly chat with a hot babe eh?" He said with a grin

"Yeah"

"Well then..."Witch rose up from her seat putting out her smoke "It's time….for another quest for us….Take care Guardian"

"You as well Ma'am and Good luck you both"

With a smile Witch tipped her hat and went off with her partner

"What a nice lady" Ghost said as both exit the building

Guardian agrees as well everyone here at the Guild is very kind he then heard the door open and entering is Goblin SLayers party back from their quest

"Ah Guardian you're here!" High Elf Archer coming to his table alongside the other

"Nice to see you're still alive lad." Dwarf Shaman said

"Taking a break Sir Guardian?" Lizard Priest asks

Yeah Guardian answers "And I see you're all back from your quest unharmed slaying goblins I presume

"Yeah" Goblin Slayer speaking up coming back after his report " We killed goblins"

"I see glad you're all okay."

Sir Guardian. Lizard Priest calling him "We all would like a request from you

A request? If it's something I can.

Ahh, Splendid! Everyone smiled at his answer and looked at Priestess who looks all nervous for some reason

Come on... Don't be shy, say it to him. High Elf Archer encouraging her with a grin

Alright, I will! Priestess waving her hand at them she took a deep breath

"G-Guardian-S-San" She calling sounding all nervous "….Would...would you like to come with us on a quest together again!"

"A quest together?" Guardian tilting his head

"Yeah, she wanted you to come along on our next adventure." High Elf Archer teased making Priestess blush

Another goblin slaying quest? Guardian guessing it's gonna be one

"Nope." High Elf Archer spoke up with a grin she looks at the slayer " Orcbolg promises to come on a real adventure! Right Orcbolg?"

"Yeah…" Goblin Slayer said bluntly said

"Really?" Guardian was actually surprised at this Goblin Slayer to take on a quest with no goblins! This he had to see. "Alright I'll come"

"You will!" Priestess face lit up with a bright smile happy that he said yes

"Of course." He nodded "I don't mind. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to scout out ruins in the East for any signs of a demon incursion of some sort"

Guardian hasn't encountered any demons yet on this planet this will be useful for him he doesn't know much about them and being in a group who has experience dealing with them except Goblin Slayer he'll learn more about them and it's gonna be a simple scouting mission nothing more or it was how to suppose to be

* * *

In the far East of the Frontier where death, murder, and chaos is considered worship to those who serve the Demon Army. This land is known as the Badlands and there is where the Resurrected Demon Lord resides in his castle called the Black Fortress

The Resurrected Demon Lord sitting in his Throne rooms chair his army at war to those who dare challenges him they are only delaying the inevitable He will bring their destruction but no he will not something else would. The Resurrected Demon Lord suddenly felt a chill in the air that it even got him jumpy this wasn't right what is this aura?

He then noticed something seeping through the Throne Room doors a strange dark aura with white outlines it slowly appear before him.

The Resurrected Demon Lord stared at the strange dark aura but It had no shape or form it's Darkness but nothing he felt before this one feels more wicked than him. It then spoke to him and it was the last words he heard

"You….You are a suitable host."

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done Short chapter sorry but...They're here everyone...they're here...Nice! It's Taken by the way.**

**Now, why Taken though? Well because they were the logical choice here given with them able to...'Take' their enemies and control them it seems fitting in my opinion. And this is a Goblin Slayer fanfic...we need well goblins obviously so they're gonna be tougher for our Stoic Slayer to slay.**

**On the Poll, Fallen was the most picked you readers thought will come which was surprising to me. They worship machines, don't they? Mostly Golden Age tech**

**Next Chapter is gonna be a blast to write!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you on the next!**


	10. Familiar Darkness

It's another normal day in the Guild Building Adventurers just mingling about and whatnot

"Hey did you hear from the East apparently there's been a sighting of a new demon?" An Adventurer asks another

"Really a new demon type?"

"Yeah they just pop out of nowhere taking forum of demons and attacking people they're calling them Shadow Monsters"

"Shadow Monster? You reckon I can one on by myself?"

"Oh please, you could only take on a goblin haha!"

As those two Adventurers were laughing it off Guardian sitting at a small table nearby overheard their conversation and somewhat interested in their topic

"Shadow Monsters?...Neat"

"Guardian!" Hearing a familiar loud voice he turns his head to see the light green-haired Elf coming to him with a smile on her face

"Hello"

"So you ready for our little scouting Adventure?"

"Yes Ma'am I am ready."

High Elf Archer smiled at his answer she grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the Guild she surprisingly has a strong grip

* * *

The Elf leading the way humming cheerfully she is very excited about the quest not just having Goblin Slayer to be on a quest together where there are no freaking goblins finally, but it's having Guardian in their party on this quest. She and others minus Goblin Slayer noticed there little Priestess friend been interested in Guardian so to speak. For example, she's been gazing at him whenever they are in Guild building, asking him if he's okay and other things

She playfully laughed on the inside and she won't lie the archer is also interested in Guardian he's not like most Adventurers she has encounter well other than Goblin Slayer. He seems compassionate than most, she knows he doing the Adventurer gig because he needs money to buy materials to repair his...ship thing whatever he said, but doesn't seem to focus on that rather he's making sure the people here and elsewhere are safe and living well bringing a smile to their faces. She admires that from him almost acting like the 'Guardian of the Frontier' so to speak

Both arrived to the stables near the city gates and there is the rest of the party with a large carriage getting ready to set out shortly

"Ah, Sir Guardian, you're here!" Lizard Priest greeting him as they got close " Have you got all the necessities you need for our trip?"

"Yes sir" Guardian nodded "I'm locked and loaded"

"Locked and wha?" High Elf Archer and Lizard Priest confused at that what he said

"Oh right you guys don't know what that slang means. It means I'm all set." Guardian explains

"Oh."

"Guardian San! Just then Priestess came shouting with a smile on her face

"Hello there" Guardian politely nodded his head to her as she came close "It's nice to see you again"

Priestess face perked up blushing red little to hear that from him before she could say anything the Slayer went to them

"You're here" He said We leave shortly

Slayer-San! Priestess being all pouty at him "You should say at least say Hi to him first!

I should? Goblin Slayer asks

Yes

The Slayer paused giving it some thought he then slowly turns his to Guardian

"...Hi"

Everyone sighed at him but at least Goblin Slayer is slowly being more social now

Soo Guardian speaking up How long it'll take us to get the fort?

"A few days"

"I see...Guardian looks at the carriage "Well then we got a long way ahead let's get a move on"

* * *

They began their journey to the fort it'll be sometime before they arrive to their destination. After a few hours riding the slow carriage felt like forever for Guardian but taking things slow it's a nice change of pace instead of going at high speed in his Sparrow. Everyone took turns driving the carriage, to kill time everyone had their own thing to do. Goblin Slayer, as usual, sharpening his new sword he bought from the Smith or he pry it off of the hands of a dead goblin, Priestess reading a book, High Elf Archer just laying around bored out of her mind, Dwarf Shaman doing a little drinking, Lizard Priestess driving at this time just admiring the scenery they pass

As for Guardian, he checks his Pulse Rifle Blast Furnace for any problems or adjustments are needed. Maintaining is important even though Guardians is not skillful like the Gunsmith at the Tower but he can still maintain his weapon on his own as long as it's nothing too big. He also put bullets in magazines to keep in stock

As Guardian did that He noticed Goblin Slayer staring at him almost menacingly because of the helmet he never takes off but has a feeling he's staring at the rifle next to him

"What is that?" He asks

"This?" Guardian puts a hand on the rifle "This is my Pulse Rifle

"Pulse...Rifle?" Goblin Slayer tilted his head he never heard such a weapon called that well obviously

"Yes most pulse rifles are 3 bursts but this variant is a 4 burst"

"I see." Goblin Slayer had no idea what that means but still intrigued by it "How many weapons you have

"I have a lot on me right now so to speak"

"I see."

".."

".."

"So Guardian!" High Elf Archer jumping in conversation probably for the best " I've been very curious since you said you're from another planet I bet you must've seen a lot of interesting things out in the world!"

"I have." Guardian nodded. "And faced a lot of dangerous foes"

"Oh any of them an exciting tales Lad?" Dwarf Shaman asks sounding curious so is everyone even Goblin Slayer who's looking at him

"Most of them are."

"What's the most challenging thing you ever faced Sir Guardian?"

"Umm…"

Guardian placed a hand to his helmets chin thinking he didn't really know how to answer that or which he should use. Given the facts he has killed Cabal and Fallen Warlords hellbent destroying humanity and taking the Travelers Light, A giant time-traveling Vex Hydra where it supposedly won in the future, A giant Hive Wormgod powerful enough to destroy Mars, 7 Deadly Scorn Barons wrecking chaos across the Tangled Shore, and so many before them and after

"Well…..I killed a King."

"A king!?" All were surprised at that answer. "You killed a King?!"

"Well, not alone I had help." Guardian explains "This King was a religious Zealot so is his followers believing killing and bringing death will earn them an audience from the Darkness. The King wanted revenge for what we did"

"What did you do?"

"We killed his son..."Guardian answers"...with his own sword"

"…..Damn." Those were the only words everyone could say

"Yeah, I know…..Why we killed His son because he was responsible for countless deaths of my people. He targeted my home and we had to stop him before he brought his wrath. His son was on the Earth's moon and Funny thing about Earth's moon...it's haunted"

"What?"

"Moon's haunted." Guardian repeated as he slams his magazine into his rifle.

"Anyway."Guardian getting back to the story "Me and 5 others killed his son on the haunted moon with his own sword soon after his father the King heard what we did he vowed revenge and finished what his son started. He said he will bring our destruction to all and he had weapon do so his ship the Dreadnought a massive one had some sort of reactor that sends a pulse of Dark Energy destroy everything in its path that it nearly wiped out the Awoken a neutral ally of my people"

"We had to stop the King before he could use that weapon on us but there was no way getting on board his without being spotted miles away. A Former Hunter Vanguard had an idea. He….' borrow' a ship from a friend modified it with some stealth tech he chose me to fly it and it sorta succeeds it but I was able get on the ship to disable the Dark Weapon and call in for the they arrived I was ordered to go after the King with my Fireteam"

"Fireteam?"

"It's like a party like now. But in a group of 3"

"Oh."

"Back to the story getting to King wasn't simple. We had to get a crystal that lets us become Acendendent to pass-through a portal but along the way of getting the crystal the King had eyes on us always knowing where we are sending its minions after us to stop us. We did get the crystal but we weren't done yet we had to fill it with his son's soul but King still had eyes on us and we couldn't get the dead sons soul without him knowing of our plan so we had to acquire some stealth gear to make us invisible to get the dead sons soul deep inside the haunted moon."

"After that, we had everything what we need to get to him and stop him. We head back to the portal and on the way to him we faced many of his closes and dangerous followers tauntings us that we aren't even worthy of facing their King but we killed them and we were 'worthy' to face their King."

"Upon arriving to the Kings...'throne room' so to speak he was waiting for us saying he finally will get his revenge. Fighting him was tough, he had some power from the Darkness that drained our Light making it difficult to fight but we Guardians are resilient ones. We were able to heavily wound him but The King was a clever one near-death he used Dark Energy on himself to escape from us but doing so was the fall of him"

"He was on the run we had him in the corner but he in the deepest part of Dreadnaught were he had many of his vilest and dangerous Court in our way to get to him. 3 wasn't enough to venture in but 3 others volunteer to join us to end the King reign of destruction. Every court we encounter was a challenge but in the end, we were able to overcome them and to reach to the King where he was making him his last stand."

"But The King wasn't the same like before he was a giant now way bigger than you've all might have seen. He used everything he had what's left against us. Compare to those who we fought to get him they were nothing to what the King was he was almost like a god. There was a reason why he was the King but that didn't stop us we didn't come that far to fail we had to try or die trying and so we did try and beat him. We destroy his heart and whatever happened the Dark Energy he had erupted from within killing him we won."

"Wow that's an exciting story Lad best I've heard in a while!"

"It sounded very cool!"

"Yeah even my people never had such a tale!" High Elf Archer in awe

"Indeed Sir Guardian." Lizard Preist nodding his head in agreement An interesting tale of slaying an Evil King and his followers most would think it's wise to run with that King having such a power"

Guardian waved his head and disagrees on that "Well when you are the line between survival and extinction...you don't run...you fight."We followed the beast into his lair it emerges something greater...we did too."

"So Orcbolg" High Elf Archer turn to the slayer who's been quietly listing probably barely paying attention "...what did you think of his story?"

"…...I liked it."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"..."

"ORCBOLG LIKED IT AND HE WAS LISTENING!?"

* * *

A few days have passed and finally reaching their destination Goblin Slayer Party made it near the fortress. They hid the carriage in a forest to avoid from being raided by bandits or even wandering goblins

Walking up to a hill they all spot the ruins of a large fortress, like the quest description said. The walls were a bit damaged filled with a few holes but still standing an ideal place to set up a base of operation. The Party was overwhelmed at it the sheer size of the fort

"Wow that's a big fortress"

"See anything?" Goblin Slayer asks Guardian who's already looking through his pulse rifle scope

"Got nothing"

"Nothing?" Goblin Slayer was surprised at Guardian answer

"Nothing." Guardian confirms

"I see"

Guardian examining the area there were no signs or evidence of any demon guards posted on the castle wall or any monster in front of the gate which was strange maybe the guards were lazy and sleeping, either way, they should processed with caution.

Everyone agreed the front gate is a no go using a direct approach is too risky for an ambush to happen on them once they walkthrough. Luckily while Guardian surveying the area was able to found a hole on the sidewall of the fort big enough for all to go through but upon reaching to it it was too narrow to swing swords or use a bow risking to go through if they encounter something

"Guardian" Goblin Slayer calling him "You go first"

"Yes sir" Before taking point Guardian swapped out Blast Furnace to his shotgun Last man standing pumping once before he said, "I like to keep this for close encounters

"I see." Goblin Slayer nodded

Guardian took point he ready his shotgun up and goes in. It's a tight squeeze but manageable to get through nearing the end Guardian got out and quickly got into defensive formation for any hostiles but there was not a single soul around

Everyone now in the inner walls saw this and know something wasn't right there was nothing literally nothing

"Okay? This is weird." High Elf Archer said confused at this so is everyone else. "You think we got here before they even got here?"

"Not likely." Goblin Slayer disagrees "The quest was posted about a week ago penalty of time to set up before we arrived"

**"Everyone."** Ghost popping out getting there attention **"I scanned the area and don't detect anything up here but found some down below."**

Taking Guardians Ghost words everyone went into the fortress inside there was nothing still no demons anywhere but they still went down

Sticking together Guardian took the lead as the rest of Goblin Slayer party follows him. On the way down Goblin Slayer party couldn't help but be in admire at Guardians' performance. Always having his strange weapon at the ready and only talking when needed. Very disciple than most Adventurers would be almost military-like...well he sort of is

After Trending through deeper in the fort, checking every room there were no still signs of any demons being there but something felt off in the air. Guardian can feel it what is going on here?

**"Guardian."** Ghost suddenly calling him through his helmet **"I'm detecting some strange familiar energy signatures right around this corner...wait that can't be possible!"**

"What's not poss...ible."

Before Guardian could ask what he means around the corner he pasted he then knew right away. He arrives to what looked like a large underground open area but what he's looking at now, he couldn't believe it.

Standing across from him floating from the ground is a large dark orb with a white outline it's almost the size of a wrecking ball surrounding was 3 smaller dark orbs rooted to the round and has a barrier around them. Near it on the floors and the walls were covered with pitch-black interdimensional rifts

Goblin Slayer Party caught up with him and their eyes widen at the sight of it they got a chill to their spines even to the Stoic Slayer the aura from feels viler than anything they've experienced.

"Wha..what is that?"

"You all need to leave now!"

"What? Us? What about yo-"

"NOW!"

They were confused at how Guardian is acting but they don't know what they just walked into not yet.

Guardians knew what they're dealing with but why are they on this planet and how?! He didn't have time to think about it nor explaining it to them, right now he needs to get Goblin Slayer party out of here it's too dangerous for them to handle this

But before he could do anything else the air suddenly filled with dark energy making a loud eruption noise and on the ground, a bunch of summoning rifts appeared around them and out from them was a small group of 'Shadow Monster'

Goblin Slayers party eyes widen they didn't expect to see them here it's like what they heard from other Adventurers taking forum on demons there was Some were shaped as goblins and their faces were covered with large glowing white orbs but there were a few others they never have seen before. A largely beefy shaped creature carrying a large round, one a boney and skinny shape creature with claw-like hands, and one with fours arms carrying a pair of swords

"S-Shadow Monsters! H-here!?"

"What are these creatures?!"

"Is that a Goblin?"

***Bang!***

At that very moment, Guardian fired a shotgun shot at the Shadow Monster damaging it and charge right at them alone

"G-Guardian-San!?"

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Get out of here!" He shouted "I can handle this alone!"

Goblin Slayer was in shock at there friend as the 'Shadow Monster' immediately did a horrendous battle cry and started attacking. The 'Shadow' Goblins went after them as the 3 unknowns went for Guardian

They didn't understand the situation at hand or why Guardian wanted them to leave but from the way he sounded was serious. But they're not just actually do that they're not gonna leave their friend behind and they're Adventurers this is what they signed up for.

Goblin Slayer alongside Lizard Preist quickly went into the frontlines as Priestess, High Elf Archer, and Dwarf Shaman serving as their support and rearguard. They dealt with goblins and there were 6 of them but these Shadow Goblins looked terrifying with them all being looking more sinister than they're usual and their aura as well. The weapons appeared what they typically see goblins have, small daggers, swords, and war clubs but all 'Shadowfied' now

Goblin Slayers slashed one across it's chest and a second one who went for him he quickly slashed it neck and what caught the Stoic Slayer that entire Goblin vanishes into thin air

"That's...two?"

The others quickly dispatched the other 4 and they were surprisingly easy to take out as if they were fighting regular green goblins as before but why did Guardian want them to leave? The party looks at Guardian who is all over the place jumping, dodge rolling from incoming dark magic bolts and claw strikes while firing his strange loud weapons and throwing a few of 'rocks' that exploded creating a large purple energy orb on the ground eliminating those who are caught in it.

Guardian killing a lot of them left and right with swift and precision he keep moving as he did it. Goblin Slayer was a bit in awe at how Guardian he's fighting as if he was a Silver Rank maybe even higher than that. But quickly regained their focus their friend is endangered and it seems he's having a bit of trouble with the large beefy one with a shield and one with four arms and swords.

High Elf Archer raised her bow pulling back an arrow as Dwarf Shaman throws a speck of dust and chanting his Stone Blast. Both fired but it only knocked them a little doing little to no damage but they were able to wipe out a few of the boney shadow monster.

Guardian was surprised at the blast but why are they still here!? They need to get out of there before that large floating dark orb summons something they never seen before and possibly can't handle!

But it was too late as the large floating dark orb began to flicker and bursting out of it was another large Shadow Monster but this was one huge bigger than the one with the shield.

Goblin Slayer Party eyes widen at the sight of it.

"What the hell is that!?" High Elf Archer shouted

"That is an Ogre!" Guardian shouted

"What!?"

"GRRRAHHH!"

The large 'Shadow' Orge let out shrieking noise that shook the place and slowly it turns it's attention to our Guardian

"Ah, hell" Guardian cursed as the center of the Large Shadow Monster fired bolts of dark energy at him. He immediately went for the nearest cover which was a pillar but was pin down by heavy fire from the large Shadow Monster and the others.

Goblin Slayer still in shock at the massive unknown creature is an Ogre Guardian claims but their friend is in trouble they have to help him!

Hey over here! High Elf Archer shouted trying to get some of their attention pulling back an arrow

Stone Blast!

High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman keep firing their attack didn't do much damage to them but eventually, it was able to get some of their attention away from Guardian. A few of them went for them firing dark bolts at them but Priestess quickly cast her 'Protection Barrier' Miricle to shield them from it

Guardian saw a few of he's familiar with going for his friends. This is bad they will not stand a chance against them maybe against the boney Shadow Monster but not the other ones. He needed to end this quick he peeks his head out to see the Shadow Monster were all bunch up together perfect for he has in mind. Once the fired began to lighten up he throws a Smoke Bomb at them stunning them. He immediately ran out of cover and double jumps gaining some air he activates his Super Shadowshot and fired one void arrow on the ground near them

"Gah He missed!?" High Elf Archer saw the shot

But no he didn't that's what he wanted to do and just like that the Void arrow burst forming into a large Void orb and out from it tethers of Void energy latching on to the 'Shadow Monsters' pinning them down, disorienting them, and weakening them. And it was just in time before they went for Goblin Slayers group

Guardian quickly swapped to Last Word and unloaded an entire clip on the group as he took one out his Super did its thing creating a void explosion which did a chain reaction eliminating the adds only leaving the big one left who was still tether by the Void. He reloads his Handcannon and stares at the 'Shadow' Ogre who is trying to break out from the Void but it won't matter Guardian slowly lifts up Last Word aiming at the large glowing white orb on its giant body and fired a couple of rounds into it killing it as it vanishes into thin air

And just like that everything around him went back to normal no dark rifts nothing just a big empty room.

As for Goblin Slayer Party they were catching their breath they did it and luckily they were all unharmed thanks to Guardians Light but what was those Shadows Monster other than the goblins they had never seen before or even heard of anything representing them. They all looked at Guardian who is trying to assess the situation now and well he couldn't believe it

" G-Guardian-San Priestess calling him "what..what was that why did you want us to leave you "

"Yeah High Elf Archer agreeing " those Shadow Monster were-

"Those weren't 'Shadow Monsters' Guardian interrupted"….Those were Taken"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**Alright Done! and I'm back sorry this took way longer than I thought to write and was difficult to. **

**But things have...taken a turn(Pun! Ha) Guardian now knows Taken are here but don't know why but Goblin Slayer did manage to take out a few which is good in a way**

**Given with Taken having the same attribute and skill of who and whatever they 'take' Goblins will be more or less the same mostly the grunts ones, easy to kill, like Taken Thralls. As for Shaman Goblins, Hobs and any other goblin types will have some sort of new dark power upgrade like Taken energy bolts so to speak. For other creatures like dragons, wyverns, and other mythical creatures I still don't know, give me some ideas reader and I'll see what I can come up with. There will be some original Taken but limited **

**And the part about the King well you can guess what I'm foreshadowing and remember this fanfic**

**I have thought about this for a while and I'm gonna do a little side story of this like in the Manga Goblin Slayer Brand New Day an Omake series sort of for an example I'm thinking of doing Guardian showing off his dance moves in the Guilds when adventurers are celebrating over a massive victory, or Guardian doing a 'raid' with Heavy Warrior,Female Knight, Spearman,Witch,Goblin Slayer and him at a castle with an evil chaos wizard**

**Next Chapter will be a while so be patience hope you liked this Chapter and see you on the next!**


	11. A Guardians Duty

The Gods are in a bit of panic now...that's an understatement. A few days ago one of the main pieces one of the Gods who had the Resurrected Demon Lord was...Taken not in their control anymore and it was right under their noses. Right now the Demon Lord piece looked different, it was all cover in black with its eyes were glowing white and to make it frightening for them, the land' where the demon lord is residing the Badlands where covered in a black goo of some sort corrupting it. Demon Pieces who were near it were unfortunately consumed by it and becoming the same as the Demon Lord.

At first when they noticed the strange appearance of the Demon Lord Piece the other Gods all thought the God who owned it did a high Dark Magic dice roll to get it a new upgrade without them noticing but they were so wrong when they found out that,that God did not do any dice rolls for such sort

The Gods were shocked to hear this they didn't understand it, they all know it's impossible for Pieces of their 'game' to do anything without their control well other than a certain duo that isn't really harming their game mostly going after the little green minion and sometimes those who were leading them

But this is getting out of hand for them and they had to do something about this so they did. The God who owned the Demon Lord Piece and the others who were on allied with him did everything they could to get the main piece of their game back by sending it's toughest pieces after first they were doing well getting high dice rolls to' knock down' a few of the Dark pieces who was formerly theirs

But it didn't matter. No matter how many times they knocked down more and more Dark Pieces keep popping up and slowly one by one their numbers continue to grow and while there's began to dwindle with every attempt the Gods did and before they know it this unknown Darkness has already accumulated an army of its own.

They all thought, can it be stopped? Maybe the Hero pieces can do it but they were unsure about it because the Demon Lord was Taken without any trouble and fear it will be the same for it as well. They don't know what to do as it's Dark Forces slowly heads west of the Frontier towards a certain city

* * *

After that whole event back at the fortress with Goblin Slayers Party and Guardian, there have been multiple reports from East of the Frontier of these Shadow Monsters (Aka Taken) popping up consuming whatever thing they can get their hands on. Animals,monsters and even worse…. people

At first the many Kingdoms and Tribes thought it was the work of the Demon Lord but they were wrong. They've been getting reports that It was even attacking and consuming demons wiping them out in minutes and to make it more frightening there is rumors going around that the Resurrected Demon Lord has been already consumed by them within a single night.

Whatever the case is this is a major problem for them an unknown force that isn't allegiance to the Demon Lord is attacking and consuming whatever gets in its path. The Kingdoms and Tribes sent a portion of their army to the East to stave off it but how long will that work?

...

A few days have passed and in Frontier City things are well relative normal. Citizens going about their lives unaware of these Shadow Monster (Aka Taken) are starting to become a problem to their world or they just tossed it aside thinking the Army and the hero will deal with it no problem. Adventurers of the Guild didn't think much of them given they are way East of the Frontier away from them with little to no chance of encountering one

As for our Guardian, he's sitting in an alley near the Guild building trying to take it all in the Taken are here on this planet and don't know why though. It was very difficult to explain to Goblin Slayers Party what they just encountered. It was obviously hard for them to believe and well...take in.

After they returned to the City Guardian and Ghost asked around gathering much intel they can acquire and it wasn't much given there was not much interest in the Taken. But they did found out Kingdoms and Tribes were aware of them sending their armies to prevent them from gathering more of the Frontier which is kinda good but the Taken are an astute type even they are leaderless some will eventually find a way around or through them

**"Guardian"** Ghost calling him **"After doing some analysis of Taken activity from the fortress I have some…..bad news.**"

"And it is? Guardian preparing for the worse

**"The Taken are coming to this city"**

!

Guardian almost jumped at what he just heard "How long till?"

**"3 days"**

"Numbers?"

**"Substantial"**

Guardian clenched his fist this is bad, very bad this City is endangered. He knows what he has to do and He knows he can't ask for help from the Guild for it being too dangerous for them to handle but Goblin Slayer party did manage to take out a few but they got lucky,real lucky with them. And there's also a fact even if he did ask help from the Guild the Adventurers there will want a reward for their efforts which he doesn't have anything to give. The thought of that really annoyed him.

"Do you know where they're coming from?"

**"I do and I have a predicted path"** Ghost projected a map to him of a massive wide-open field. The predicted path shows the Taken are going through there and it's way out in the sticks, no villages or anything near it. That is good, Guardian doesn't need to worry for any civilians to be in danger.

Carefully observing the map he knows fighting in a wide-open field alone I might add with little to no cover will be a challenge or downright suicided for him. He doesn't know what kind of Taken will be out there without doing a little more intel gathering even though he's a Hunter best known to be risk-takers types the odds of him succeeding is very slim but there's one advantage he has...they're coming to him

* * *

Two days have passed and in the Guild is well normal. Adventurers doing their thing, as usual, taking quest or having a drink they heard Goblin Slayer party alongside Guardian encounter 'Shadow Monster' on their quest which was very impressive to them

But for Goblin Slayers party they don't know what to make of it. Guardian explained to them that the Shadow Monsters are actually called Taken an enemy from his world and shortly after that encounter with them at the fortress they noticed their friend has been acting differently. He hasn't been taking any quest lately and he's been going out a lot only returning after hours to buy materials from the Smith and go out again but he would not get his usual order from him. He would ask for copper ingots instead which are cheap. For 1 ingot is 2 silver coins and he's been buying loads of copper because of it heck even the Smith thought it was odd for him to buy so much it.

Right now in the Guild High Elf Archer,Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and surprisingly Goblin Slayer were seating at a table together on the second floor of the building

"Haven't seen Guardian around lately." High Elf Archer said looking around the guild

"Ah what's the matter Long Ears worried for the Lad?" Dwarf Shaman asks with Grin

"S-Shut up Dwarf!" High Elf Archer shouted blushing red a little

"Calm down you both." Lizard Preist speaking up "Sir Guardian is a skillful individual I am certain what he does he will be fine"

"Still, I wonder what he's been doing"

"I'm coming too!

Suddenly down below getting their attention they heard their Preistress friend shouting trying to catch up to Guardian who just enters the building

"No, you are not it's too dangerous" Guardian walking ahead heading towards the Smith Shop

"That's not fair! I can't let you do it alone!"

"By the Traveler you're persistent I give you that"

"Hey what's going on"

"An argument between the Priestess the GUardian?"

Guardian suddenly stopped as he noticed all the stares from every Adventurer and Receptionist at him. He stood there before he lets out an audible sigh What happen was Priestess found out what he was going to do and wanted to help but he said no because it's too dangerous for her or anyone to handle. but he should at least warn them about the issue at hand if he fails

"Everyone I have something to say you all wanna hear and well...it's not good."

"Oh The Guardian has something to say haha"

"And it's not good haha"

A few cracked a joke at him but Guardian brushed it off he took a deep breath and looks at everyone

"The Taken are coming to this city."

"Taken? What is that?"

"I don't know?"

"Shadow Monsters is what you've all been calling it but they're actually called Taken and they are a dangerous entity from my world." Guardian explains" They are able to control their captives with Darkness using them as an army and they're coming to this city a day away from here. I don't have an exact number but what I can assume 150 maybe more."

"Wait!? 150!?"

"That many coming here?!"

"The City Guards can handle them, right?"

Everyone's reaction was mixed shock at the high number and they're coming to the City and others thought it wouldn't be a problem given they don't know much about Taken a natural reaction from them. Guardian just waved his head at this

"That's all I have to say." Guardian turns around and walks off

"Whoa,whoa" Spearman spoke up from his seat stopping him "Is that it? You're not gonna request for help or anything?

"Nope….even if I did you all probably want a reward."

"Yeah we're Adventurers!" Spearman shouted as a few agreeing with him "We don't risk our lives for free you know!"

Guardian growled underneath his helmet the fact Spearman and everyone else wants a damn reward in this situation but he maintains his composure in front of them

"You are correct we are Adventurers ...but I'm a Guardian 'first." Everyone's mood quickly changed Guardian tone was serious. "I have a duty to protect and save those from any threat and this threat now….is something bigger than any of you all faced."

"I have no reward to give so I'm not requesting help or even telling you to help because it's too dangerous...I'm just saying it. I'm doing this alone, you all can just go about your daily lives and pretend you didn't hear I word I said but know this from me when you become an Advententer at least have some compassion in this line of work,to know what needs to be done whenever that could save many lives even if there's no damn reward. Don't mistake it, me trying to act like a hero or anything. I'm doing the right thing because it needs doing"

Everyone in the guild went completely silent staring at Guardian. He was dead serious of doing it all alone but the words he said did a get a few to think about it.

"You're serious, are you?" Spearman asks

"I am" Guardian nodded "I always take my work seriously I'll do whatever it takes to keep this City and it's people safe even if I'm the only one then so be it.

"If you are the only one? Spearman scratched the back of his head before letting out a chuckle " Man you are a weird son of a bitch. You know what I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

"…..What?"Guardian thought he misheard him

"You heard me!" Spearman bumping Guardians chest "You got a Silver rank to help you protect this city from these….Taken'"

"But I have nothing to give."

Spearman smirked "Well there's' one thing you can give me and it's that rematch I want"

"Are you seriously still about that?"

"I'm coming too!" Suddenly jumping down from the second-floor balcony was the High Elf Archer getting everyone's attention. "I'll help you, Guardian, to defend this City!"

"Well Lad aren't you the brave one. What you said is true then I too will come. Can't have Long Ears here being all pouty you doing something courageous without bringing us along." Dwarf Shaman tease as he Lizard Preist and Goblin Slayer walks downstair

"After seeing what these...Taken are Sir Guardian. I cannot let you do this alone "Lizard Preist also joining

"Does it involve goblins?" Goblin Slayer suddenly asks surprising everyone in the room

"Wait Goblin Slayers gonna join?"

"I... think so?"

Everyone looked at Guardian who also surprised at this

"From the intel Ghost and I gathered…..yes but they are Takenfied now so they are more dan-"

"I'm in." Goblin Slayer quickly answers "Show me where they are. Why kind of goblins will be there?"

"MotherF…."Guardian can't just believe what just happen

"Hehe...Things have gotten….exciting...yes?" Witch said walking up from behind Spearman

"You coming too?"

Witch smiled "Of...course. She glanced at the Adventurers ...and perhaps... more will?

Most of the Adventurers were talking amongst themselves unsure if they wanted to help. A few understand if what Guardian said is true they would something about it but the issue with most of them is of course payment

"Are you gonna join? "One asks to another

"Yeah...but…There's no reward."

"Everyone!" Suddenly Guild Girl came shouting holding a stack of paper in her hands. "The Guild is having a special reward! A bounty of 3 gold coins for every of these...Taken killed!

"Wait Really?"

"For Every….Taken?!"

Every Adventurer couldn't believe what they just heard a bounty worth 3 gold coins for every kill they made something like that doesn't come often

"Is this okay for us to do?" One of the Receptionists asks the Guild Manager

"Of course. A very important someone from Water Town had a feeling this would happen and thought that someone would need the help"

"Hmm things gotten interesting. Heavy Warrior rose from his seat

"Oh you're going to? Female Knight asks in surprised at her partner

"Guardian said these..'Taken' are dangerous. " He gripped tight on his broadsword "I'm always up for a challenge."

"Oh don't lie you taking a liking to him"

Heavy Warrior smirked a little "Yeah that and the gold is a bonus"

Female Knight laughed, she rose from her seat as well." As a would-be paladin, Guardians words are has a point, I can't ignore this situation."

Slowly one by one Adventurers old and young, Veteran and Rookie alike were joining to fight alongside Guardian against these Taken. Whether what he said was to be true or not to them or they're in it to get some serious coin whatever their reason is they are coming to help.

"You know He may not have been here long in this but I'll kinda miss him not seeing in that weird armor of his anymore and his little floating friend." One said

"Yeah, they're sorta like the hidden gem at our Guild!"

"He said these..Taken are a threat to our city"

"I've always been curious how he fights with those weird weapons he has and this Light I've heard about in actual combat"

Guardian couldn't believe what just happened now he didn't expect it would turn out like this! He watched everyone get a quest forum from the Guild Girlhe didn't know whether to be mad at her or not but being honest he's a little relieved inside to have some form of backup thanks to her and the odds seem better now than before. He looks back at Priestess who's looking at him

"You're still coming are you?" Guardian asks

"Of course, I am." She answers determine to help

Guardian sighed, waving his head, she wasn't backing away even when she knows the risk. He couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet the girl has heart. "Very well, I have a plan already in the works"

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done!**

**I'll be honest this short chapter for me to work on was...meh but as you can tell by the build-up of this is somewhat similar to the goblin horde problem with Goblin Slayer in the Light Novel/Manga/Anime but it will be different that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and See you on the next! Also who is hype for Season of the Worthy and Trails of Osiris? **


	12. Taken Battle

It's a full two moons in the night sky of the Frontier, the Taken Horde is on the move now out from a forest is a massive number of Takenfied Goblins on to a wide-open field. Some were twitching, some howled into the night they are searching more to corrupt to cover this planet into Darkness

***Bang!***

The sound of a Pulse Rifle got their attention they all saw they were ordered to seek and destroy on sight.

Guardian standing on a small ridge the barrel of his Blast Fuarence smoking it's time to start the assault and behind him is every adventurer from the Guild ready for his command. He raised his hand and shouted

"Eyes Up Adventurers! Let's get to work!"

At that very moment, everyone charged shouting their battle cry as Guardian leads the way. The Taken Goblin Horde howled and charged as well, when they all got close it became a warzone

Warriors,Fighter, Knights, basically any adventurer who is good at melee combat charged into frontlines taking out many Taken Goblins they can. Archers quickly taking out Taken Goblins who are Shamans before they can cast there new Dark power. Magic users providing protection barriers and heal providing support to everyone.

The Adventurers are doing well against these goblins but these goblins are Taken now. They aren't afraid of death they manage to take out a few adventurers with the numbers they have.

But with a large number of experienced Adventurers especially silver ranks they have the skills!

Heavy Warrior swung his large sword taking out a mob of Taken Goblins in one swing.

Female Knight moving with elegance jabbing her one hand sword at the Taken while using her shield to protect and attack with it

Spearman on the attack quickly took out a small group going for him

As for Goblin Slayer, he's having the time of his life so to speak. Just looking at the many Taken Goblins out on the field has his blood pumping he will kill them. He doesn't care about the money as long as he kills them all!

"Geez these Taken make the goblins look even more creepier!" Spearman shouted after taking out a few Taken

Just then from above him Lizard Priest swoop down taking out the rest

"Sir Guardian has faced many dangerous foes from his world...this is to be expected from him"

"Man, talk about scary and thanks for the help!"

As those two were chatting a Taken Goblin Shaman cast a Taken bolt at them but it hit a protection barrier. Spearman and Lizard Priest saw the Taken Shaman and quickly took it out

"Now now...Remember... what Guardian said...be careful...stay in range...of my... protection barrier."

"Yeah yeah I know but look at that guy go kicking ass!"

They all turn their heads at Guardian who kept pushing up the field taking out many mobs in seconds with skill and precision. He did a sliding shot as one tried to tackle him and quickly threw a knife to another one.

Just then from behind a Taken Goblin snuck up behind him. It let out a roar rasing it's Taken Dagger at him. But Guardian didn't bother to turn around to deal with it as he heard the impact of an arrow hitting the Taken Goblin in the head

Guardian looks back at the ridge and sees High Elf Archer with a smirk on her face for covering his back He gave her thumbs up before he went back fighting.

High Elf Archers watch Guardian as many others with him push up the field with him, she then looks down at the bow she is using. It wasn't her usually bow rather it's Guardians Trinigy Ghoul bow

"Man, I can't believe this bow it's very well made." She said to herself

She can feel the Arc Energy from the bow itself and these arrows are nothing like her people used before even the ones with magic this one is superior. She still can't believe Guardian let her use this kind of bow and still remembers what he said to her

...

**_Earlier _**

_"I know you're good with the bow but I think you'll do better with this variant." Guardian hands her the Trinigy Ghoul Exotic bow and a few arrows "I don't have a lot of arrows on me now but I trust you'll make every shot count."_

...

The thought of Guardian putting much faith in her with his exotic bow made her cheeks turn a little red, she won't let him down! She pulled back another arrow and fired at a Taken Goblin near some others on the impact the arrow burst with Arc energy eliminating the group

"Ha, I think I'll never get tired of seeing that!"

Guardian and the adventurers are doing great so taking many Taken Goblin but there are still many left to deal with and Guardian has already had a solution.

"This looks like a good spot" Guardian said as reaches a good vantage point he puts his Blast Furnace on his back swapping it out for something big, robust and precise and by that I mean a Machine Gun but not any regular Machine Gun the Exotic Thunderlord!

In his hands now Guardian quickly taking aim. It's time to make a push for the rest. He opened fired taking out mobs of Taken Goblins and slowly pushing up the field. It's all thanks to Thunderlords exotic ability with each kill he did a small Arc Lighting strike from above taking out those who are unfortunate to be the blast radius

As he did make a path for the others to push up with him. The adventurers who are serving as rearguard and support looked in awe at the many blue sparks popping on the field

"Damn, that thing is loud!"

"Is that guy even human?"

"Remind me to not piss him off."

The Taken numbers are dwindling now thanks to Guardian but he knows those Taken Goblins were just the warm-up round. Across from them, multiple large summoning rift appeared and out from is a mob of Taken Orges, Mintours, Cyclops, and Goblin Champions some of them even have horns and spikes on them standing meancely sending chills to a few Adventures even the experience one

Guardian lowers his Machine Gun "Ehh...I don't think I have enough ammo for that many that big Taken." He said before he waved a hand signal to the others.

Spearman nearby noticed it. "Oi, it's time everyone fall back!"

"Alright you heard the Spearman" Heavy Warrior shouted Fall back to the ridge!

"Go I'll hold them off a bit!" Guardian shouted as he continues firing killing few mobs

"Hmph, don't die you hear me!" Heavy Warrior shouted admiring his bravery

"I already have a few times!"

Heavy Warrior laughed at his joke but we all know that wasn't one he falls back with others

Everyone heard Spearman and Heavy Warriors they all fall back to the ridge. One by one many Adventurer manages to get with little problem

Guardian provided covering fire slowly backstepping to not get left behind taking out a few of the bigger Taken. He had to fall back and stick to the plan but just as he turned around to he saw a young adventurer boy on the ground defenseless as a Taken Goblin slowly approaching him raising its Taken Sword

"Oh no, you don't!"

Guardian quickly throws a knife at it's Taken, saving the young boy. As the Taken Goblin disappearance in front of the young adventurer's eyes, he looked at Guardian

"Go! Get out of here!" Guardian ordered him

The young adventurer didn't say anything to him; he quickly got up and ran to the ridge. Just as Guardian was about to do the same he felt a Taken Bolt hitting his shoulder that got him on his knees

"AH! Come on!" Guardian grits his teeth from the pain even though his armor shielded him he still felt the force of it. He got up return fire until his clip ran dry

Goblin Slayer already at the ridge making sure everyone made it "Is that everyone? He asks

"No Guardian is still out on the field!" High Elf Archer shouted firing an Arc arrow

They all watched Guardian who the last one and was still firing his strange loud weapon until it suddenly stopped. He looked at the weapon for a brief second before what looked like he cursed. He quickly put his weapon his back and ran back towards ridge the ridge as many Taken chases at him

Goblin Slayer watched his silence as his friend ran towards fast as he can while High Elf Archers and other archers try to help him until he heard Guardian calling him

"Goblin Slayer!...PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON NOW!"

Goblin Slayer didn't say a word he nods his head at Guardian as he pulled out a device from his leather satchels with a large red button on top he pressed it and out underneath Guardians feet are dozens of improvised Web Mines he and Ghost created with the copper ingots he bought a few days ago. But these webs aren't like the ones that slow downtime they will give out a huge bang instead

They all began beeping and he needed to get the F out of there! Maybe he shouldn't have placed so many beforehand. Sprinting as fast as he can Guardian spotted a medium-size round shield on the ground given where he is now and at the pace Web Mines detonation time he knows he can't outrun the blast!

He picked up the medium-size round shield off the ground and kept running but doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet. The Web Mines all began detonating one by one, creating a huge explosion. Guardian double jumps in the air and quickly turns around with a round shield to protect him from the blast.

The heavy force sent him flying back to the Adventurers' side. He crashed onto the ground hard rolling when he came to a stop his body was sizzling his armor a little bruised up and the shield all dented up but still in one piece

"G-Guardian?" One of the rookie adventurers went up to see if he's okay

A few seconds passed as many Advtureres stared Guardian on the ground until they heard him groaned in pain but slowly he got up on his feet and he quickly shook it off he looks at the field and it looks like his plan worked it took out most of the bigger Taken only a few straggles left.

The Rookie Adventurers and many others were in awe at Guardian he was able to get up from that after withstanding that big explosion with just using a medium round shield to protect him from the blast what the hell is this guy they all wonder. Then Guardian went walking back to the field

"Whoa whoa!" One of the rookies tried to stop him "Guardian take it easy!"

"Yeah!" One of them agreeing "You should rest you took a heavy hit!

Guardian stared at them but chuckled he appreciate them worrying for him but the fight isn't over, not yet he walks past them patting one of them in the back and said

"Kid….I can do this all night"

Reaching to the ridge Guardian looks at the shield, It's pretty beat up from the explosion trap but still in one piece might as well use it since he's already holding it. He tightens the strap on his forearm and then noticed Goblin Slayer, Lizard Preist Heavy Warrior, Female Knight, Spearman, and many other veteran adventurers standing by his side

"What do we do Guardian?"

"…..Finishing this fight"

The Adventurers smiled at his words as Guardian marched onto the field they followed him without any hesitation. The remainder Taken marched to them as well.

Getting closer Guardian jump into the air and activates his Arcstrider Super midair he slams down the Arc Staff hard on the ground near a Taken Minotaur knocking to its knees he then followed it by a swing killing the Taken Minotaur in one swing. But Guardian wasn't done he quickly went to another Taken Minotaur eliminating it with another one Arc swing

All the Veteran Adventurers where in awe he's taking out high ranking monsters in seconds with his 'magic' single handle! Guardian was flowing like lighting and striking like thunder

Guardian knows his super duration is gonna end soon might as do it with style! The shield he strapped on was embedded with his Arc Energy. He then got a quick idea for it. He tosses the shield up in the air, and swings his Arc Staff at the falling shield hard, sending it flying fast like a bullet to the group of Taken. As he did his super ended.

He watched the shield heading towards the mob On impact, it bounced off doing a chain reaction of kills.

"Huh so that's what it feels when a Sentinel Titan throws there shield"

Catching his breath for a moment he looks around to see the Veteran Adventurers battling out the bigger Taken of what's left and it seems they are handling them well given they may have faced the real forum of the monsters. From what it looks like they've already won but something was right to Guardian who amassed this large group?

**"Guardian"** Ghost calling him **"I'm detecting Taken energy in the forest ahead of us but this one….seems different from the others. I believe this is where the leader is."**

Guardian raised his head so it finally showed up. "Then let's end this battle already." He said as he went into the dark forest

* * *

Back on the field as the Adventurer was mopping up what's left many still can't believe what they all just faced these...Taken are nothing they ever fought

"So these are Taken huh?" Heavy Warrior asks with a smirk looking around for more "Quite a dangerous bunch they are!"

"Yeah." Female Knight nearby agreeing with. You should thank Guardian and the plan he had otherwise we had no idea what we're fighting

...

_**Earlier Hours before the ambush**_

Every Adventurer in the Guild was gathered together at a large table for a briefing

"Okay my original plan to do this solo is now altered," Guardian said looking at everyone "but it's is more or less the same with you here now but let's give you all the rundown what you're all up against

"Taken is what it's called,an entity that serves the Darkness." Guardian said as Ghost projects an image of one on the table

"This is just one from many they can control. Whatever creature or any sentient being they can get their hands on they have complete control that creatures skills,and weapons. So if it looks like a goblin holding sword it'll fight like a goblin with a sword, if it looks like a wolf it'll try to bite your neck like a wolf and so on.

"They are relentless and tireless but they can be killed by conventional and 'magic' means and they also have a weak point the glowing white light on their body is that so aim for that whenever you have the chance."

Ghost then projects the map for everyone to see where this will take place. Everyone eyes widen at the large holo-map but nonetheless continue listening to Guardian

"From what I can asset they are coming through here north of this forest the horde is mix up a few Minotaur, Cyclops, Ogre, and Trolls but most them compose of Goblins we are going to intercept them here on this field. Something is leading them but I don't know what Ghost and I have a few theories on that but not gonna waste time explaining."

"The Taken Goblins are most likely the leading group but do not think it's gonna be an easy one because of it. I heard you all fended off a goblin horde at Goblin Slayers farm but don't think it's gonna be the same as this one. Them being Taken now might have given them an upgrade so proceed caution. With their starting forces being to dwindle I predicate they'll start to send in the bigger deadly Taken but these past few days I've been doing something to give us an edge on that.

Guardian placed a detonator on the table and looks everyone. "When they do fall back to the ridge and let them get on the field. Goblin Slayer you will press this device setting off a trap I've been setting up.

"Got it." The Stoic Slayer nods his head

Make sure everyone is back on the ridge I advise all of you to take cover and cover your ears before setting it off. After the trap goes we will deal with any stragglers with any luck that would be the last of them"

And that's that, not a strategic military plan Guardian could think of but it will do. He looks at the Adventurers who are gonna come some were nervous, having second thoughts and some excited, eager to fight these Taken things they never heard of.

"Look everyone I know you all are gonna come whether for good intentions or for the special reward but if you are unsure if you can't do it or afraid there's no shame of backing away but if you are gonna come and help you need to remember this isn't a game. We only have one shot at this, one thing standing in there way, one advantage, no mistakes, no do-overs. Some of you may face something you've already know out there but that does not mean you should know what to expect. Be careful, You know your teams, you know the objective, look out for each other this will not be an easy one i can promise you that but we're gonna win ...Good Luck

...

"He sounded pretty cool there." One of the Rookies in awe of his speech

"Right?"

...

Female Knight smirked at that time "Despite his low rank he knows how to handle himself well and he acted professionally at the briefing and he made all of those traps by himself…..hmph in no time he'll be a silver rank"

* * *

Guardian carefully went into the dark forest and he hadn't found the leader yet. He wonders what the leader will look like from this planet or something he has faced in the past before arriving here.

After processing a bit more Guardian suddenly stopped, he placed a hand on Last Word, he felt like he was going into a trap and he was right. Just as his motion detector picked something up from his left he took a step back dodging an attack that came from the bushes to it was Taken Goblin but this one seemed different. Guardian quickly pulled out Last Word to fire but just as he lifted it up The Taken Goblin kicked out of his hand which surprised Guardian this thing is smarter than it looks. It swung a battle-ax down at him Guardian barely manages to dodge again

Standing up on his feet Guardian getting a good look at the Taken Goblin he sees part of it is still Goblin. A compromised Goblin? So it still has it's sentient Guardian can tell right away this is no ordinary goblin it wasn't big as a hob or Champion it's taller than the average Human it had a crown on its head bits of it Takenfied it's a Taken Goblin Lord!

"So you're the leader of this huh?"

This Taken Goblin Lord is the leader of this Taken horde, Guardian needs to be cautious with this one. It's not like the others who are mindless he encountered something like this in the EDZ, this one knows about his weapons and disarmed him right away.

Shame he used his super earlier if he has now it would've been a huge advantage he would have and He can't go for Last Word on the ground the Taken Goblin Lord will attack him if he goes for it so he's gonna do this the old fashioned way! Guardian pulled out his knife and enters his stance

The Taken Goblin Lord make a chuckled noise amused at Guardian to fight him.

Both stared down at each other waiting for the first move.

After a moment of silence, the Taken Goblin Lord had enough waiting it charges at Guardian letting a howel. It raised it's battle ax and swung at him multiple times

Guardian dodged back it's swings are fast despite it does not want to get hit by that ax with it all takenfied it can actually do some damage to his armor. After dodging another attack Guardian counters swings his knife going for small cuts rather than actually deathly blows to slow it down in away. His attacks agitated the Goblin Lord it let a screeching howl and charges at him again.

Guardian ready his blade as the Taken Goblin Lord swung its ax he ducked cutting its legs. Just as he stood the Taken Goblin Lord grabbed Guardian's neck with its long arms it growled at him before headbutted Guardian helmet knocking him away.

Guardian head ringing from its headbutt then felt the handle of its a battle ax to helmet across it cracking his visor knocking him away stunning him a bit. It took this opportunity to swing its battle-ax at Guardians' chest armor actually damaging him. Guardian groaned from it thankfully it didn't go through his tough armor but still felt the force of it. The Taken Goblin did a heavy punch to his helmet knocking Guardian to ground

Guardian grits his teeth underneath his helmet this Taken can pack a hit! Just as he was about to get up, the Taken Goblin Lord stomped on his chest, pinning him down, unable to break away.

On the ground, the Taken Goblin Lord laughs as it stomped on Guardian's chest multiple times believing it has won this fight

After having enough beating this pathetic creature the Taken Goblin Lord was feeling a little disappointed. This is the person his 'master' to be wary of? What a joke it thoughted. But his master did promise a powerful reward to who brings the head of this individual time to end this and claim his reward.

It raised it's Taken Battle Axe with a sick grin on its ugly face hoping to hear this pathetic creature to cry or beg for his life but he didn't it wasn't the sound of whimpering It was the sound of laughter Guardian grabbed his leg and said

"Hehehe...You..you should've swung for my head Dumbass"

The Taken Goblin Lord suddenly heard the bushes ahead moving it' couldn't see what was he the dark but someone chanting something

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light, to we who are lost in darkness. 'Holy Light!'"

Out from the dark a bright flash of light blinding the Taken Goblin Lords eye he let out a shriek of pain covering it's eye taking it a few steps back

With the Taken Goblin Lord off of Guardian took this chance to kicked him in the shin causing him to fall on his knees he then he tackled him to the ground and processed to punch the Taken Goblin Lord in the face multiple times

Guardian is no Titan but his punches were hard as if he was one after finishing his fist covered in blood and the Taken Goblin Lord face is completely messed up now. But he wasn't done yet he quicking pulled out another knife and stabbed right in the chest of the Taken Goblin Lord's chest grinding it causing him to scream in agony

Having enough, Guardian catches his breath he stood up, and looked ahead to see Priestess coming towards him with Last Word in her hand. She saved him with her blinding Miracle

He made a small laugh as she got close to him. " Hmph Was wondering when you show up"

Priestess smiled at his word. "I just got in the nick of time."

Guardian smiled underneath his cracked helmet and grabbed Last Word. He then looks back at the dying Taken Goblin Lord and aimed Last Word at its head but before he could squeeze the trigger the Taken Goblin Lord spoke

"The Taken King...will not stop…. until he has his vengeance…..for what you did to him Guardian! …..You cannot run or hide ….this planet alongside you ...will be consumed into Darkness….. this is the end!"

***Bang!***

"…..Yours, not mine"

* * *

The Frontier City is in good celebration. After the Adventurers lead by Guardian manages to defeat a Dark Forces from invading their city, and destorying it. Almost every citizen are having a massive party in restaurants, Taverns and of course the Guild Building partying all day and night.

In the Guild Building, every adventurer were at a table with many foods and drinks. Cowgirl and her uncle farms provided them it which the Guild is very grateful for.

High Elf Archer standing up raising a toast to everyone who fought in the battle "To our fallen comrades, our victory, the Frontier, the City, Adventurers And of course..." She points at Guardian who's sitting on a bench alongside Priestess "that person who truly lives up to his name as Guardian. Cheers! "

Everyone toasted raising their drinks cheering as they all began feasting out, and getting drunk celebrating their victory over the Taken counting at how much gold coins they earned

As they were enjoying themselves Guardian looked at the many gold coins he got after being on this planet for a few months, this is the largest amount of money he accumulated but felt like it didn't matter with the Taken here on this planet and the question he keeps asking himself is why

He knows Taken are only drawn towards to the Travelers Light but what that Taken Goblin Lord said...The Taken King is out for revenge? That doesn't make sense he's dead he killed him with his Fireteam on his ship the Dreadnought on Saturns ring what could this mean? A resurrection? Cheated death? Perhaps he and Ghost needs to take a look into this more but for now, they need some well earn RNR

"Here. "Just then Goblin Slayer stood in front of him handing him back the device

"Oh...thanks" Guardian picked it up "...you did well out there"

"I see...thank you" Goblin Slayer looks at Priestess whos napping on his shoulder "She's taking a liking to you"

"I can tell."

"I see..."Goblin Slayer bowed his head "Take care of her"

"I will." But that won't be the last time we'll see the Taken they'll be back.

"I see…..if you need help...asks me."

"Wha!?" Just then Priestess woke up from her nap her face slightly red "Did I fall asleep!?" She asks sounding embarrassed "Huh?"

She then suddenly received a head pat from Goblin Slayer "You're in good hands" he said before leaving those two alone

"Wait,what?"

"Here" Guardian handed Priestess a portion of his reward to her which surprised her

"Eh?"Priestess looked confused at this "Gold? B-but don't you need this money to buy materials?"

"I do" He answer "but you've helped me back there it's the least I can do"

Priestess looks at the many gold coins in the bag she couldn't believe he would give this much to her but that didn't matter to her there's something bothering her she looks at Guardian "Um...you could've told us you were going to attack that Taken army. Were you really gonna do it alone?

"I was planning to yes until you found out. He answers

"But why didn't you tell any of us!? We would've helped you! Everyone here would!

Guardian sigh at this "I came to your planet by accident unaware that my arrival has brought an enemy of mine as well. An enemy that this planet has never encountered before and felt like I had a responsibility to do something about it. I couldn't risk any of you to ask for help to fight them, afraid something horrible will happen and that will be on me

"It wouldn't!" Priestess suddenly shouting sounding almost angry at what Guardian said " It wouldn't be on you if something happens to us! You said it's your duty to protect and save those in need as a Guardian and…. it's..it's the same as us Adventurers! It's our responsibility too! We know the risk! If something is threatening our home our people everyone here would all help each to defend it. Next time...and the time after that even if you didn't want our help we would've done it anyway! So….don't be afraid to ask for our help when you need it. She finished off by showing a bright smile to him

Guardian stared at her before looking at everyone enjoying themselves she's right this city is their home these people would've helped each other to protect it even facing something dangerous like the Taken they never encountered before and they managed well against them he'll admit despite having medieval weaponry and magic

"Next time I will." He told her before he noticed something off in his helmet's visor "Oh what the?

"What wrong?"

"My helmets Hud is glitching out I think Ghost and I need to repair it." Guardian pulled down his hood, he pressed a button as his helmet began to unlock and slowly removes it revealing his face to all to see!

Preistress gasped in awe at the sight of him. A young man, human,Asian with black short hair his eyes sharp black.

Examining his helmet Guardian noticed her staring at him with red marks on her cheeks

"Is there something wrong?" He asks

"N-no... I think...I think you look very cool without your helmet! She answered with a bright smile

Really? Guardian couldn't help but blushed a little at that"…. hmph thanks"

"WHOOOOA!" From across the room High Elf drunk I might add screamed in awe getting the other adventurers attention " Guardian took off his helmet! Hey I wanna see his face too!"

"Wait!? Really!?"

"He did?!"

"I gotta see this!"

"Wh-wha!? A face reveal!" Guild Girl Shouted with excitement in her voice"This is a huge moment!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats and circled around Guardian to get a good look at him

"Was this like this for me?" Goblin Slayer asks sounding curious

"It was." Cow Girl said with a smile

"I see."

Everyone couldn't believe it young and old, It's Guardians face and he's human a very handsome one i should say

"Ah...Now that's a face of true Hunter you have Sir Guardian." Lizard Priest said

"Hmm! you got some nice features Lad." The Dwarf Shaman said rubbing his beard

"Hey, It's Guardians face bring out that betting pool!" An Adventurer shouted "Who got it right!? If you did, buy everyone a round!"

"Damn it! I lost big again thinking he was a woman!"

"My my….quite the looker ...is he not?" Witch said with a smile admiring his looks

"I don't like his looks!" Except for Spearman sounding a little jealous to have another good looking person in the Guild other than Goblin Slayer and him

As Everyone was freaking out at this Guardian's a little overwhelmed by how many people are surprised to see his face he didn't expect to it would be a big deal he couldn't help but flash a big bright smile at this.

On that night for preventing an unknown Dark force rising, stories across the Frontier of Guardians heroism, bravery, valor and self-sacrifice soon spread earning a nickname from the people and other Adventurers they call him ...

_**"The Frontiers Light"**_

* * *

**Finally Done and finally, a face reveal HAHA!**

**This was a bit difficult to write but I managed somehow. I didn't want to write where Guardian single handley stop a small army it wouldn't be a good chapter. Remember Guardians are not invincible, they are tough but not invincible. Like remember what happened to Cayde-6 who was the Hunter Vanguard he put up a good fight but unfortunately dies for being overrun and his Ghost killed. And our Progatagist Guardian even though he had defeated many powerful foes in the past before arriving to Goblin Slayers planet he had a Fireteam with him in most of them.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and that ends this story arc and a new one will begin! **


End file.
